Sonic and Equestria Girls: Discord and Chaos
by sguimba
Summary: When Discord is left on his own for an entire week in Equestria, he ends up finding about the alternate human world and decides to pay it a visit. There, he meets Sunset Shimmer, the Rainbooms and of course, Sonic and his friends. Discord decides to have some 'fun' with these new faces and introduces a whole new meaning to to their definition of 'Chaos.'
1. Chapter 1

Discord's Vacation  
Equestria, an entirely different world from another dimension. This vast land is home to an array of magical creatures, the most notable being the different kinds of ponies that live there. It exists as an alternate dimension to one where Sonic, the Equestria Girls, and their friends resided and is the original home of Sunset Shimmer, who still had a connection to it as she communicated with Princess Twilight on a regular basis using her journal. Equestria housed other alternate counterparts to the Rainbooms and other residents.

However, one of the most peculiar and strange things that happened to live in Equestria was it's very own spirit of disharmony and chaos, known as Discord. This Draconequus, who was an amalgamation of many different animal parts and could manipulate reality as much as he desired, once wished to turn the land into his eternal chaotic playground using his magic, but after befriending the pegasus version of Fluttershy, he reformed...for the most part.

Today, Discord appeared in a white flash in front of Fluttershy's cottage, a small woodland house that was just on the edge of Ponyville, where the rest of her friends lived.

"Fluttershy. I had the most wonderful idea of how you and I could spend the weekend. I propose we-" Discord started to say as he opened the door to Fluttershy's cottage until he saw that the yellow pegasus with a bright pink mane and a symbol of pink butterflies as her Cutie Mark, was packing a few things in a blue bag. He looked stumped as he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, hello there, Discord." Fluttershy said as she stopped what she was doing to fly up to him. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I was going to suggest that two of us spend the day going skiing. I know the perfect Alps in Yak-Yakistan." Discord explained as he conjured himself into a orange skiing outfit at the snap of his fingers.

"But it looks like you're going somewhere." Discord added as he got rid of the ski outfit and leaned in Fluttershy's face by stretching his neck before he backed off.

"Oh, I'm getting ready for the week long tour across Equestria that Princess Celestia invited me and the others on." Fluttershy informed him.

Hearing this caused Discord to gasp as he backed up from Fluttershy.

"A week long trip?! And you didn't tell me?!" Discord replied as he did a small faint and landed on a purple couch he made appear. "Fluttershy, I'm appalled, hurt even."

Discord then made a miniature version of himself play a sad song on a violin while Fluttershy looked on as she placed her hoove on her mouth.

"Discord, I've been telling you for the past tea parties we've had this month. Don't you remember?" Fluttershy as Discord made the smaller version of himself and the couch vanish and he stroked his beard.

"Give me a second." Discord said as he snapped his fingers.

 _Discord was now transparent as he appeared in Fluttershy's cottage. The difference was now that this was a week earlier as he was looking at himself speaking to Fluttershy as they sipped tea._

 _"Oh, I'm just so excited for the week-long trip Princess Celestia is planning." Past Fluttershy told him._

 _"Yes, yes."Past Discord answered in a disinterested manner after taking his sip. "Say Fluttershy, have you ever had singing teacups?"_

 _The past Discord then caused the teacups on the table to start singing and moving around while the transparent Discord looked on_. He then snapped his fingers and reappeared in the present to Fluttershy.

"Oh, it seems to have slipped my mind." Discord admitted before he came next to Fluttershy and placed his arm around her. "But, what will I do without an entire week with my closest friend in all of Equestria?"

"Well, you could take your own trip across Equestria. That sounds like a nice idea." Fluttershy suggested.

Discord backed up from Fluttershy and formed a bored look on his face as he yawned extremely loud and so wide that he actually pulled himself out of his own mouth.

"My dear Fluttershy, I've been around for _Eons_. You don't think I've already explored most of Equestria? Please, I know it like the back of my hand." Discord told her as he made a mini map of Equestria appear on said place.

"Besides, I can travel to other dimensions. Do you know anypony else who can travel to other dimensions but would rather go explore the world they already live in?" Discord asked he generated a chair for himself to lean back in.

"Well, I know Twilight." Fluttershy answered, causing Discord's eyes to widen as he leaned back.

"Twilight?" He said as if he didn't hear right and opened up his ear wide to listen in.

"Yes. She's traveled to another world twice." Fluttershy said casually as Discord raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Another world? Why would the Princess of Friendship do that?" Discord said as he made a small balloon of a smiling Twilight appear before he popped. it

"Oh, she had to go deal with some magic from here that seeped into that world. She used a Crystal Mirror to get there." Fluttershy explained. "Her story about it is really interesting. There are other versions of me and the girls there."

Hearing this made Discord's eyes widen out of his sockets before he placed them back inside.

"Another you? You're telling me there's another entire world full of ponies just you like and the others?" Discord questioned.

"Well, they are us, but they're not ponies. Something else in fact. And from what I've heard, it has some new faces there as well." Fluttershy said, making Discords eyes turn into question marks before he shook his head to return them to normal as he faced the screen before looking back towards Fluttershy.

"Something else? New faces?" Discord said in a quizzical tone.

Before Fluttershy could explain more, there was a loud knock on her door.

"Fluttershy, hurry up! We're leaving in an hour!" Rainbow Dash's voice said from outside as Fluttershy put her hoof to her mouth once more.

"Oh, I better finish packing. Anyway, I hope you do manage to have a good time while I'm gone, Discord." Fluttershy said as she looked at Discord, who seemed to be lost in thought at what she had just said. He didn't notice her for a while before he snapped out of it.

"What? Oh, yes. Have a nice trip, Fluttershy. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Toodles." Discord said quickly as he vanished in a white flash, leaving her to finish packing.

* * *

In Discord's domain, which had a dark glowing background with many different pieces of ground floating around, each with a random and crazy structure on them, Discords house was located in the center on a small patch of land. Inside, Discord was going over what Fluttershy told him as he walked upside down on the ceiling.

"This changes my plans for the day. Another world where everyone here exists there, but in a different form. As the Spirit of Chaos, this sounds like it could be so much fun for me. Besides, they should be introduced to yours truly. I doubt another me could exist there. I'm one of a kind! Also, I'm curious what these new faces Fluttershy mentioned are like." Discord said to himself as he got right side up.

"I think I've just figured out my vacation plans!" He said as he snapped his fingers and was given the appearance of a traveler. He then frowned and snapped his fingers again, undoing his change.

"But before I go, I need to find out where the universe is." Discord realized. "Fluttershy mentioned that Twilight used a Crystal Mirror."

Using a claw, Discord tore open a hole in the fabric of reality in order to see Ponyville. He then pulled out a large telescope as he peered through it and examined the town.

"Now where would a mirror to another dimension be kept?" Discord wondered as he looked around before he then remembered who had used it.

"Of course!" Discord added as he shifted the direction of the telescope.

Discord's eyes then landed on Twilight's castle. He adjusted the telescope to zoom inside the place and sure enough, he noticed a mirror with a purple swirling center that was attached to a larger machine in Twilight's library.

"Bingo!" Discord said as he snapped his fingers and teleported instantly inside the library. He then began to examine the mirror and he didn't look too impressed.

"This is supposed to take you to another dimension? Huh, I don't trust the look of this...thing." He said with distaste. "I'll stick with my own way, but I can still get some use of out of it."

Discord placed his hand on top of the mirror in order to pinpoint the location of where he wanted to teleport. As he did, his body glowed purple as he did a mischevious smile.

"There we go! Got it!"

Discord then snapped his fingers as he disappeared in a purple flash.

* * *

 **Authors notes: Hey guys, sguimba here with an all new story. I don't think Fluttershy meant to give Discord the idea to travel to the other world. Now that he's there, how do you think Sonic and the others are going to deal with him? Anyway, thanks for reading, fav and review. Later and take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

Introductions

A purple flash occurred suddenly in front of the magical mirror on the Canterlot statue, which then revealed itself to be Discord.

"Ah, that wasn't too difficult. No, just where am I?" Discord said to himself as he began to take a look around at his new location.

Forward, Discord could see a series of small steps that appeared to lead to the entrance of some kind of building. Discord looked up to see a large reddish-purple structure with many clear windows and he could see a red flag placed on a small dome on the top. The building seemed to be a school of some sort.

"Is this a _school_?" Discord stated with slight distaste in his tone as he began to examine his surroundings further. He could see large patches of grass around him.

Discord then turned around to see the statue of Canterlot, a white unicorn standing in its glory, causing him to frown and roll his eyes.

"Ugh. This statue reminds me of that Celestia. Don't tell me that whatever is here goes gaga for her as well. I mean, this statue isn't even that good looking. Unlike yours truly." Discord commented as he conjured a mirror in front of him and grinned widely. He continued to look at the statue with disapproval.

As Discord was doing so, Micro Chips was heading towards to the school in a hurry as he was running like crazy while checking his phone.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed before he suddenly felt himself collide with something, setting him down on the floor as his glasses fell off his face.

Discord turned around in order to see what had bumped into him. He looked down to see Micro Chips, who was frantically looking for his glasses. He formed a somewhat curious look on his face as he examined him.

"What is this thing? I mean, his color is like a pony's...but everything else is just...so different. He even has a few things like me." Discord stated as he noticed Micro-Chips fingers and then looked at his own in a narcissist fashion, which then smiled at him.

"Of course, he doesn't even come close in regards to looks." Discord added as he conjured the mirror again and winked at it.

Discord then noticed that Micro Chips was still looking around for his glasses. He snapped his fingers, suddenly causing them to appear on his face, much to Micro's surprise. He then checked his phone and sighed in relief.

"Phew, I'm not late at all." He said.

"Excuse me. I was wondering, can you tell me where here is?" Discord asked.

"Oh, this is Canterlot High." Micro answered without even looking up from his phone.

Hearing the word 'Canterlot' made Discord stretch his neck back, not expecting to hear that.

"Canterlot?!"He said with a confused expression.

"Yeah. The name of the ci-"Micro started to say before he looked up from his phone to see Discord in front of him. As he did, his face froze in fear and disbelief at he saw as he dropped his phone.

"What? What is it?" Discord asked as he noticed Micro Chips staring at him. "Is there something on my face?" He added as he made the mirror appear in front of him for the third time to see if there was anything wrong with it.

"M-m-m-monster!" Micro Chips yelled as he ran past Discord into the doors of Canterlot High. Discord just looked stumped as he watched him run away.

"Monster? What was he talking about? He couldn't have meant me, could he? I mean, do I look a monster? Whatever he is, his kind needs to learn about manners." Discord said before his eyes focused on the statue again. "And find different tastes."

* * *

In the hallways of Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer was placing a few things inside her locker, mainly her textbooks for classes. As she closed it, she then noticed a panicked Micro Chips was running through the halls, which caught her attention instantly along with a few other students, who gave him strange looks.

"Ahhhhhh!" Micro screamed with his hands up in the air as he made his way through the hall before Sunset stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sunset asked as she grabbed him by his shoulders as he still seemed freaked out.

"A monster! There's a horrible monster outside!" Micro exclaimed as a surprised Sunset let go of his shoulders, allowing him to run away again.

"Monster?" Sunset said in a puzzled tone before she began to think.

"(I should check it out. It could be another magical threat gone rogue.)" She decided as she headed for the exit of the school.

When she was outside, Sunset began to walk down the steps of the school. There, she started to feel something. There was Equestrian magic...a lot of it.

"Equestrian magic?" She questioned to herself. "That's-"

Sunset suddenly froze when she saw what was in front of her. Her eyes widened as they landed on Discord, who was leaning against the Canterlot statue, except it now looked like him instead of a horse. He seemed pretty proud of his work.

"Ah, that's better." Discord stated with pleasure.

"Discord?!" Sunset exclaimed, catching his attention as he turned to see her.

"Ah finally. Someone here who knows me." Discord said as he rubbed his fist against his chest before he raised an eyebrow. He then appeared in front of Sunset suddenly in a flash.

"Though, I am curious, how do you know of me? The last person who saw me just ran and screamed as if he's never seen a Draconequus before."Discord said before Sunset backed away with caution.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded as Discord took slight offense to her attitude.

"Well, isn't that rude? You don't even introduce yourself." Discord replied as he put his hands on his hips.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer. I'm a friend of Princess Twilight from Equestria." Sunset explained, which caused Discord's eyes to perk up.

"Equestria. That explains it." He said as he formed glasses on his face and adjusted them. He then looked at Sunset and started to examine her form as he tossed the glasses away.

"So, you're normally a pony? But what is this thing you are now?" Discord said in a quizzical tone.

"It's called a human." Sunset said as she took out her phone, which caught Discord's eye. She then began to text on it, which also looked interesting to Discord.

"What is this?" He asked as he suddenly emerged from Sunset's phone, startling her as she jumped back and threw her phone up in the air. As it fell, Sunset fumbled with it a bit before she caught it and glared at Discord.

"It's a phone. I just contacted my friends to meet me in the bandroom. We're going to discuss there." Sunset informed him. "You need to lay low."

"Me? Why?" Discord responded.

"In case you haven't noticed, you freaked out the last person who saw you. We don't want any more of that, so you need to come with me to the bandroom. Discretely." Sunset answered.

Discord thought over her words and realized she did indeed have a point as he remembered Micro Chips reaction.

"Oh, very well."He agreed in a bored tone as he vanished in a flash before he appeared as a small earring on Sunset's ear, much to her shock as she slightly jumped back.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"You said discretely." He answered in a small voice as she sighed and covered her left ear as she walked back into the school.

* * *

In the CHS bandroom, Sunset was waiting in the band room alongside Discord before the door opened shortly. First, Discord saw 6 girls enter the room. As he got a good look at their colors, hair, and symbols which resembled cutie marks, he instantly recognized them as the Mane 6 from Equestria.

"(Fluttershy wasn't kidding when she said there were other versions of her and her friends.)" Discord thought to himself.

Next, Discord saw Sonic enter in after the rest of the Rainbooms, followed by Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Manic. Their presence was intriguing to Discord as he raised an eyebrow with curiosity as he studied them.

"(Never seen these guys before.)"

Soon, most of the group was present in the room as they all surrounded Sunset.

"Sunset, what's the matter? Your text said something was urgent." Twilight said.

"Is it kind of magical threat or something?"Sonic asked.

Before Sunset could respond, Rarity took note of her 'earring' and she formed a look of displeasure.

"Egad! Sunset, what is that you are wearing on your left ear?! It looks horrendous!" Rarity criticized.

Hearing the word horrendous, made Discord perk up. He detached himself from Sunset's ear before he grew to his full size in front of the astonished group as they looked to see Discord reveal his true form. His red eyes turned smaller with rage as he glared at Rarity, who began to cower with fright at his appearance.

"Horrendous?! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"Discord snapped as he zoomed in Rarity's face, causing her to yelp as she ran and hid behind Knuckles for safety. Sunset just sighed in a tired tone.

"Everyone. This is what I wanted to talk to you about." Sunset said.

"Who or what is that?!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she pointed to Discord, who frowned.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to point?" Discord said as he conjured a series of floating fingers with wings who pointed to Rainbow Dash, much to everyone else's disbelief. Rainbow Dash then jumped back, slightly freaked out as Discord made the fingers vanish.

"Ok, Sunset. Please... explain just what is going on?." Tails requested as all eyes were on Sunset now.

As Sunset was about to speak, Discord came in front of her.

"I can introduce myself." Discord said as he snapped his fingers, turning the room dark.

A light then shone on Discord as he posed in a dramatic manner.

"My name is Discord! I am the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony!" He introduced in a very theatrical manner before the room went back to normal as everyone looked around, dazed due to what just happened as Discord smirked and floated.

"Ok, how in the hay does he keep doin' that?!"AppleJack questioned.

"Oh, bending reality to my will is just a small part of being the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony." Discord casually answered.

"Discord used to rule Equestria for eons ago in a world full of chaos before Princess Celestia and Luna trapped him in stone." Sunset explained while in the back, Discord made two images of Celestia and Luna appear in front of him that he fired spitballs at.

"So, he was imprisoned because he caused trouble?" Knuckles said. "In that case, his face, do we smash or not?"

"Smash my face?! As if!" Discord stated as he appeared around Knuckles in an instant, catching him off guard.

"I'm waaaaaay out of your league. And besides, you don't look like you think much." Discord continued as he made a dunce hat appear on Knuckles before he knocked on his head repeatedly

Knuckles then growled with rage as he ripped the hat off his head and turned to Discord with a furious look.

"What was that?!" Knuckles almost yelled before Sunset came in front of him.

"Yes, Discord was imprisoned. But, Princess Twilight tells me that he's reformed now." Sunset told the others as she looked back at Discord with uncertainty.

"She's right. I've reformed. I've helped save Equestria even and am now friends with the Princess of Friendship herself." Discord chimed in as he conjured a yellow halo on himself and a small bobbing head of Princess Twilight. "I use my magic for good now!"

Discord then snapped his fingers as the room filled up with pink cotton candy, much to everyone else's wonder and Pinkie Pie's delight.

"Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh! Look at all the cotton candy!" She shrieked as she began to munch down like crazy on it for a while before Discord made it all disappear, much to her dismay.

"Awwwww." She said with slight disappointment.

"Ok, if he's from Equestria, then what's he doing in our world?" Silver asked.

"That's what I wanted to know too." Sunset said as all eyes landed on Discord, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, it's simple really. I just decided to take a little vacation here after all." Discord explained as he made himself a small chair and a drink in a glass, complete with sunglasses.

"Does Princess Twilight know you're here?" Sonic asked him.

"Oh...well...no." Discord said as his traveling things vanished.

"I'm not so sure she'd be ok with you coming to another world without her knowing." Sunset firmly said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh lighten up. First, she's off away with the others on some kind of week long journey across Equestria. I don't think you could get a hold of her to tattle." Discord said as he came behind Sunset as she gave him a slight glare while he made a small speech bubble appear, which he then popped.

"And you have nothing to worry about. She and I are friends after all. I'm sure we'll all have a great time. Besides, I'm also friends with the rest of you as well. Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy." Discord told 6 of the Rainbooms as he pointed to each of then. He then made small pony plushies of them appear, which he then hugged. He then appeared next to Fluttershy, making her squeal slightly in fright.

"You and I are best friends in Equestria." He said as he gave her a wink.

"F-for real?" She said slowly as he nodded eagerly. She seemed a little uneasy at the idea.

"But, I'd like to know who you are." Discord then said as he faced Sonic and the others.

"I'm Sonic. This is Tails, Silver, Manic and Knuckles." Sonic told him as he introduced himself and the others to Discord, with Knuckles giving him a small scowl as Discord extended his tongue towards Knuckles and blew a raspberry, causing Knuckles to slightly growl.

The group then exchanged looks with each other. They weren't really sure if they could trust him and it was silent for a while.

"Well... if he's friends with Princess Twilight and best friends with someone like me in Equestria, I guess it means he's alright?" Fluttershy spoke up as she rubbed her arm, albeit her tone was an unsure one.

"I guess so." AppleJack said with a shrug

"I like him! He seems fun!" Pinkie said cheerfully. In response, Discord covered her in cotton candy, which she began to eat happily.

"I gotta admit, changing everything like you do is pretty cool actually. It could be a lot of fun." Sonic said with the thumbs up.

"Pretty cool? More like insanely awesome!"Rainbow Dash gushed.

"Defying the various laws of science so freely as you do is something I've rarely seen. It's interesting to watch."Tails stated.

"Even though it might drive someone crazy to try and figure it out, but I like a good challenge." Twilight added.

"And besides, a guy could make a huge profit with what you do." Manic suggested as he rubbed his hands and gave Discord a not so subtle wink.

"See? I've only been here for a while and we're already hitting it off!" Discord commented while Knuckles and Rarity didn't seem so interested, the former having his arms folded. Discord took note and appeared between them as he put his arms around them while smiling, though they still didn't look too pleased with the idea of hanging out with him.

"Oh, I was just having a little fun. Let bygones be bygones."Discord told them with a handwave.

"Well...grudges are so...petty." Rarity said reluctantly while Knuckles just grumbled.

Discord then suddenly appeared as a small version of himself as he peered out from Silver's hair, who looked a little uncomfortable. He then leaned in front of Silver's face and gave him a big smile, which Silver returned awkwardly.

"Uh- hope you have a good time here...Discord." Silver said as Discord popped out of his hair

"Then it's settled. I look forward to getting to know you all better this week!"Discord stated as he grabbed all of them in for a big hug.

Suddenly, a green flash appeared in the bandroom, gaining everyone's attention as it was revealed to be Shadow.

"I just read your text message. What is it now?" Shadow asked before he turned to see the others were being hugged by Discord. He was silent for a while as he just observed the scene while Discord let the group go.

"Oh, now that's interesting. Another teleporter." Discord said as he began to teleport around Shadow in different flashes. "Though, you should make a bigger and flashier entrance."

Discord teleported once more, leaving a series of confetti which fell on Shadow. When he appeared again, there were a series of fireworks that spelled out his name as he showed off to Shadow, who still maintained a neutral expression. He turned to the others.

"What is he?" He asked as he pointed to Discord.

"His name is Discord. He's a spirit of Chaos and disharmony from Equestria who was once trapped in stone because he made things all crazy-daisy, but now he's free and nice and friends with our pony selves back there and came here on vacation because he wants to be friend with us too!" Pinkie explained quickly. Discord came next to her and nodded in agreement as the two of them flashed wide grins.

Shadow stared at Discord and Pinkie for a while before he disappeared in a green flash. Discord frowned as he rose up and crossed his arms.

"Well, what's the deal with that guy?" Discord said in a quizzical tone.

"Eh, he's not keen on the whole 'friendship' stuff." Sonic said as he did air quotes while a lightbulb appeared on Discord's head.

"Oh, that just gives me the most splendid idea. Maybe I can teach him a friendship lesson." Discord suggested as he was dressed up in a teacher costume while a chalkboard with the word 'Friendship' was written on. He then appeared next to Twilight, making her somewhat uncomfortable

"I give these to Princess Twilight all the time! How do you think she got to be the Princess of it in the first place? In fact, this can give me a valid reason for being in this world!" Discord realized before he floated to the center.

"By the way, what's the deal with this world? It seems familiar." Discord questioned as he generated a check mark in the air. "But at the same time, it's different. Care to explain?" He then created an X in the air.

"This world...well, I guess you can think of it as a parallel world to Equestria. These worlds are linked, which is why they have a lot of things in common such as sharing names or locations but it also has things that set it apart, like the species here or the lack of magic." Sunset informed him.

After hearing 'lack of magic', Discord generated a cup of tea which he sipped before he spat it out his mouth, drenching Knuckles in the process. Knuckles then began to seethe with rage as he shot a death glare at Discord, who just ignored him.

"No magic?!" Discord asked as he backed up.

"Well, not exactly. There are some traces of magic that we have with us for example." Twilight told him.

"Wait? But Mr. Edgy back there, disappeared and then reappeared. Which can only be done with magic. Like this" Discord said as he teleported in a flash before he came back with three scoops of ice cream which he ate in a moment.

"Actually, what Shadow did wasn't magic at all. He used his own abilities. See, while the rest of us don't have magic, we do have powers." Tails explained as Discord turned his body around 360 degrees.

"Powers?" Discord asked with curiosity as he stretches his eyes closer to Sonic and the others, kind of creeping them out a little as they backed up a bit.

"You betcha. I'm the fastest thing alive. Sonic boasted.

Discord called his eyes back and eyed the entire room once more.

"Interesting. Well, you learn something new every day. Anyway, I'm glad introductions are out of the way! I can't wait to get to spending time with all you!" Discord happily announced as clasped his hands together while everyone else looked up at him. They all seemed to welcome him, except for Knuckles, who was still looking bitter and Sunset seemed to have a suspicious look on her face.

Discord then turned to the screen as he gained a playful look on his face.

 _"This vacation just got a whole lot interesting. Oh, I think I'm going to have some fun here." He said in a mischevious tone as he displayed a series of card depicting Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Manic, Silver and Shadow. He then moved his eyebrows up and down._

 **Authors notes: Well, well, it looks like Discord has something planned for Sonic and the others. With everything they've been through it, will it be enough to prepare them for Discord's idea of 'fun'? Anyway, thanks for reading, fav and review. Later and take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

Band Chaos

"So then, what's on our schedule for the day?" Discord said as he generated a pen and paper in his hands. "What fun filled activities is this world full of?"

"Wow there, partner. Before we can start spendin' time with ya, we need to finish school first. The day isn't over yet." AppleJack informed him.

Discord frowned as then rolled his eyes all the way to the back of his head and crossed his arms.

"School? Urgh, that sounds like the opposite of a fun filled activity." Discord complained.

"Believe me, I agree with you hundred percent, but there's not much we can do about it." Sonic said with a shrug.

Discord then grew a mischevious smile as he put his finger to his chin.

"True. But that doesn't mean I can't do anything about it." Discord said as he snapped his fingers.

As soon as he did, the group noticed that the hands on the clock suddenly sped up like crazy. After this happened, they heard the sound of the bell ringing, which indicated that it was time for school to end. The sounds of students leaving the hallway were then heard shortly afterward as everyone looked on in the halls with perplexed looks.

"Discord, what did you do?!"Sunset asked.

"What? I just accelerated time on all the clocks. Accordingly, it's the end of the day right now." Discord said with a smile.

"Uh, is it really ok for you to do that?" Twilight question.

"Why not? The other students appear to look happy and besides..." Discord said as he then teleported next to Fluttershy, making her look a little uneasy as put his arm around her.

"It means I can spend more time with my new friends." He continued.

"Works for me. You're not even here for an hour and I'm already starting to really like you." Manic said as he gave Discord the thumbs up, who returned it.

"Still, I-" Sunset started to say before Discord came in front of her, interrupting what she was about to say, making her form a slightly annoyed look.

"So, what should we do for the day? Restaurant, Bowling, Water Skiing?" Discord suggested as he formed a miniature version of each of those areas as he snapped his fingers repeatedly. "Oh, where are my manners? Since this is your world, I suppose I should let you choose. Surprise me."

Discord then grew in a comfortable position as he floated in the air, waiting for a response from the others.

"Actually, since we have all this free time, our band was thinking of practicing. You could watch us practice." Rainbow Dash suggested, making Discord raise an eyebrow with interest.

"You have a band? How adorable! You know, in Equestria, ponies are always randomly breaking out into song and I'm quite the musical act." Discord stated as he snapped his fingers again, making 3 versions of himself appear. One was on the drums, with the other two were on guitar as the Discord in the centre did the rock symbol while sticking his tongue out. He then used it to play a melody before he made them all vanish.

Sunset didn't seem too comfortable with the idea and Discord could tell as he saw the look on her face. He then appeared next to her, taking her back a little.

"I could even give some pointers." Discord said with a wink, making Sunset look unsure.

"Well if you girls and Discord are up to that, I guess I'll just head out for a run." Sonic said as he gave the thumbs up.

"I'll be in my lab. There are some new machines I need to work on." Tails explained.

"In that case, I'll use the time I have to keep an eye on the Master Emerald."Knuckles said with his arms folded which caught Discord's attention. Guarding something? That sounded very important.

"(Mental note. Keep track of what he just said)." Discord thought to himself as inside his head, a yellow sticky note with the words 'Guard Master Emerald' appeared.

"If you need me, I'm off to go practice a bit on my skills." Silver stated.

"And I'm off to catch some Z's." Manic said last as he stretched his arms wide before his eyes lit up as he remembered something.

"Oh, Fluttershy, we're still on for tonight right?" Manic said as he pointed to her.

Hearing this made Discord get a surprised look as his body split into different sections before he quickly turned towards Fluttershy.

"Y-yeah. I shouldn't be too busy after band practice. I finished up all my work at the animal shelter earlier this week." Fluttershy answered.

"Cool. See you later." He said as he gave her a wink, while Discord didn't seem too pleased to hear this as he slightly frowned. His eyes turned a shade of green while he glared at an unsuspecting Manic.

"Uh, Mr. Discord. Is something the matter? Discord heard Rarity suddenly ask as he looked down to see her, turning his eye color back to normal.

Discord then ripped off his mouth and turned it right side up, making a smile as he placed it back on his face.

"What? Nothing! I'm perfectly fine! See? Happy as can be." Discord said as he stretched his mouth wide open to flash a giant toothy grin, much to Rarity's discomfort as she backed away slightly.

"Ok. Guess we'll see you later. And Discord, just let me know if you're ready to have som fun!" Sonic said as he and the rest of his friends began to exit the bandroom into the halls.

"Of course!" Discord responded as he waved to Sonic. "(Believe me, you all are in for quite a surprise.)"

"Anyway, onward to band practice!"Discord announced as this time he turned himself into a smaller bracelet on Fluttershy's arm, which she wasn't expecting. He then gave her the thumbs up and she responded with a somewhat nervous smile.

The Rainbooms left the room and joined their fellow students as they trickled through the halls to the exit of the school. As they walked through, a stumped Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were standing in the center, trying to figure out what was going on as they were among the crowd.

"This doesn't make any sense. I could have sworn that school just started about an hour ago." Celestia said.

"I agree...but when you check the clocks, it shows otherwise." Luna replied before she sighed. "Just what on earth is going on?"

Discord noticed the two women from the side of his eye as he saw their confused expressions on their faces. Due to their appearance, he recognized them as the counterparts to Princess's Luna and Celestia.

"Say, is that...Luna and Celestia?" He said in a high pitched voice to Fluttershy, making her look down at her wrist.

"Yes. just're the Principal and Vice Principal here." She answered, making Discord roll his eyes with distaste.

"Principal? Sheesh. Everywhere they go, do they always have to be in a position to ruin the fun." He said in an unimpressed tone.

* * *

A while later, the Rainbooms had gathered at Sweet Apple Acres in order to practice. They were going to record a session in one of the barns. As the other members were getting their instruments ready, Sunset was already in the barn, tuning her guitar. As she was trying to get the right pitch, she suddenly heard the sound of a dog barking, startling her as she stopped to look around. Not a dog in sight. Spike was home at Twilight's house while Winona, AppleJack's dog was on a walk with Granny Smith. She had a confused look before she went back to tuning. As she did again, this time, she heard the sound of a duck quacking, making her look up in a dumbfounded manner. There were no ducks around at Sweet Apple Acres. Sunset held up her guitar and examined it.

"What's going on with this thing?" She wondered. She tuned it many times, making the sound of horse braying, cat meowing, and sheep bleating

Hearing those sounds in a row made her realize just what was up with her guitar. She then made a frown as she set her guitar down.

"Haha, very funny, Discord." She said outloud, causing the spirit himself to appear in front of her with an amused look on his face.

"With a guitar like that, you'd steal the show." He informed her as Sunset didn't look too impressed while Discord stretched his neck back.

"Oh, lighten up. It's just some harmless fun." He said but Sunset still didn't seem happy and just went to pick up her guitar.

Discord was silent for a while as he noticed Sunset go back to tuning her guitar, which made regular sounds this time. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Can I ask you something?" Discord said as he turned into a question mark for Sunset to see.

"What is it?" She replied.

"If you're from Equestria, what are you doing in this dandy land?" Discord asked. "Why isn't a pony in their homeland? It's like a fish out of water."

To prove his point, Discord generated a fish, which began to flap around rapidly before he caught its tail and put it in a fishbowl, which he then put on the ground.

"Well, in Equestria, I used to be a student of Princess Celestia. I was a promising student, one of her best. That is...until she refused to make me a princess. I didn't like that, so I ran to this world in anger."Sunset explained with a signs of remorse in her tone.

"Uh, with a mentor like her, I can't blame you. She's sooo boring." Discord said as he made a bust of Celestia appear which he yawned at. He noticed Sunset giving him a slight glare and he made it disappear.

"Oh, pardon me. Please continue. Your story interests me." Discord said.

"Anyway, when I came here. I wasn't the nicest. I used to be a pretty bad bully. Then, I tried to steal the element of magic from Princess Twilight, which turned me into a she-demon as I brainwashed the entire school. Luckily, Twilight and the girls here were able to show me something better...friendship. Ever since then, I've been trying my best to make up for my mistakes here." Sunset finished as Discord listened on.

"Huh, would you look that. You were once evil too and had to be taught that Friendship is Magic...just like me." Discord stated, catching Sunset's interest.

"I guess we're not so different." He added as he flipped a coin in the air, which had Sunset on one side and Discord on the other.

Sunset thought about what Discord said. This whole time, she had been somewhat wary of Discord due to his past...but his situation was just like hers. A reformed being looking for a second chance. Perhaps she was being unfair. To be frank, she wasn't really in any position to not give anyone else the benefit of the doubt after all.

"Discord." She said, making eye contact with him.

"I hope you have a great time here." Sunset told him as she gave him a smile before she went back to her guitar tuning. Discord was a little surprised at her less hostile demeanour.

"(What a change in attitude. Well, I do have that effect on people)." Discord though as he turned to the screen while flashing a twinkling smile.

The door to the barn then opened up, revealing the rest of the Rainbooms as they trickled in with their instruments, which were a guitar, a bass, a drum set, keytar and a small handheld tambourine while Twilight was holding a microphone. Fluttershy was also holding several small sheets of paper.

"Ok, then. We're all good to go." Twilight said as each of the Rainbooms got into position and Fluttershy handed each of them the papers she had in her hand.

"This is the new song I wrote. I hope it's good enough." She said in a soft tone.

Discord then suddenly appeared in front of Fluttershy, making her squeal slightly.

"You write songs? That is just precious. You're already so much like my Fluttershy." Discord said as he grabbed her in for a hug, while Fluttershy's reaction showed she didn't know how to react as her eyes widened. Discord then vanished before he appeared on a coach while wearing a large pink hand that read 'Fluttershy #1'

"And I'm sure the song will be amazing." He encouraged.

"Duh. We're playing it! Prepare to be amazed!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"One, Two, Three!" Pinkie said as she hit her drumsticks together.

Before the girls could start playing, Sunset suddenly noticed that instead of a guitar, she had a pair of red maracas in her hand, much to her confusion as she stared at them.

"Wha?" She said.

"Where the hay is ma bass?!" She heard AppleJack cry out loud as she turned around to see that she had an astonished look on her face as she was now holding a pair of cymbals.

It wasn't just her. Twilight had a clarinet in her hand, Fluttershy was now holding a banjo, Pinkie had a giant tuba, Rarity was with a xylophone and in front of Rainbow Dash was a grand piano. The girls looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where did all these instruments come from?! Where is my guitar?! How am I supposed to shred with a piano?!" An annoyed Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Pinkie eyed her Tuba and began to blow it. As she did, a series of bubbles emerged from it, much to her delight as she giggled. She then began to blow it more, making even more bubbles emerge. As the Rainbooms looked at the bubble filled room, they then saw Discord coiled inside one with a mischevious grin.

"Figures." Sunset said in a tired tone as lowered her eyelids.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked him.

"Well, I just figured that your band could use more...how should I say...chaos." Discord explained in a distorted voice from his bubble. "Random instruments had a nice feel to it. Now for the finishing touch."

Discord then snapped his fingers as the Rainbooms outfits changed. Sunset was now dressed in a traditional Mexican poncho along with a sombrero, Fluttershy wore country clothes, AppleJack was now dressed in a _monkey_ suit, Rainbow Dash was dressed in a formal suit similar to that of a composer, Pinkie looked like she was in a marching band while Twilight was dressed in a black suit while wearing a top hat. Lastly, Rarity was wearing the outfit of a medieval poet, much to her horror as she gasped out loud while her friends were quite stupefied by what they saw.

"Why am I a monkey?!" AppleJack yelled.

"There. All good now if I do say so myself." Discord said, proud of his works.

He then noticed the looks on the Rainbooms face as all of them, save Fluttershy were giving him annoyed glances. He then folded his arms.

"You don't like it?" He questioned.

"While I do appreciate the presence of a refined instrument such as that glorious grand piano, I cannot forgive dressing me in...this!" Rarity said with distaste.

"And the fact that none of us know how to play any of the instruments you gave!" AppleJack added as she walked past Rarity.

"But I spiced up your act." Discord defended as his body suddenly turned bright red before turning back to normal.

"Yeah, well, we don't need that right now. What we need now is to practice." Sunset said in a somewhat firm manner.

"The bubbles can stay though!" Pinkie called from the back.

Discord looked around to see the rest of the displeased Rainbooms before his eyes finally landed on Fluttershy.

"Ummm... ...if you don't mind...can you please make everything normal...please?" Fluttershy asked.

Discord then let out a small sigh as he snapped his fingers, returning everything back to normal, even getting rid of the bubble playing tuba as Pinkie frowned a little.

"My apologies ladies. Please, carry on. " Discord said as he returned to his couch and crossed his legs.

"Ok. After that little setback, let's start." Twilight said as she adjusted her mike.

"One, Two, Three!" Pinkie yelled

As Rainbow Dash started to strum her guitar, she suddenly heard the sound of faint singing, giving her a puzzled look as she stopped. The singing grew louder and sounded like a chorus saying 'Lalalalalala'. Rainbow then grew a slightly irritated look on her face.

"Twilight, it's not your turn to sing yet. Also, what kind of sing-" Rainbow started to say before she was cut off by what she and the others saw.

The entire garage was filled with people-sized musical notes jumping around randomly like jumping beans. They were the source of the chorus singing from earlier as the Rainbooms looked on in disbelief.

"Where did these come from?!" Rarity shouted in a quizzical tone.

"Lalalalalalalalalaa!" The notes sang, which was starting to grow louder and louder. The Rainbooms then began to cover their ears due to the excessive noise.

"Someone make it stop! We won't be able to hear ourselves play over this ruckus!" AppleJack yelled over the notes.

"Whaaaat?!" Pinkie called back.

The notes started to move rapidly as the Rainbooms protected their ears. Sunset grew a slightly angry look on her face as she closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Discord!" She yelled loudly, which could only be slightly heard.

Sunset looked around but Discord was absent from the room. As she looked down, she noticed on her musical sheet, Discord was hanging on to the notes. He noticed Sunset's look.

"Oh, Sunset. What do you think of my addition to your act?" He yelled out to her.

"Knock it off!" She screamed as Discord stretched his ear in order to hear better.

"What? Speak up, I can't hear." Discord answered. He then put his hand to his chin before his eyes lit up.

"I know." Discord said while he snapped his fingers, making a small white barrier that covered him and the rest of the Rainbooms. Outside of it, the musical notes were still going crazy but they could not be heard.

"That's better." Discord said as he floated. The Rainbooms except for Fluttershy were now shooting him looks again.

"What the heck is this?!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Ok, so my first idea didn't work, but then I figured, maybe you could use some backup singers. Brilliant idea, wouldn't you say?" Discord elaborated as he shone with a light.

"No! We can't hear ourselves play! How is that supposed to help?!" Rarity snapped as Discord's light faded as he pondered about what she said.

"Well, when you put it that way..." He replied.

"Uh...can you please get rid of the singing notes so we can practice?" Fluttershy requested.

Hearing Fluttershy ask him once more made Discord snap his fingers. As he did, the barrier and the musical notes were gone, much to the Rainbooms relief.

"Great. Now we can get started. That is...if there aren't any more interruptions." Sunset said as she turned to Discord alongside the others, save for Fluttershy, who then noticed as he made an innocent face.

"Who, me? Oh, this time, you won't even know I'm here." Discord promised as he zipped his mouth shut.

The Rainbooms exchanged looks, not sure if Discord was telling the truth. They looked back to the smiling Discord before Twilight sighed.

"Let's just start." She said as she adjusted her microphone.

"One, Two, Three." Pinkie said in a somewhat fed up tone.

Just then, the Rainbooms started to hear rumbling. They paused and turned to each other as the rumbling noise got louder. It seemed to be coming from the ground as the girls looked down. They had slightly worried looks on their faces.

"Ok, does anyone else have any idea what th-" Twilight started to say before a series of small fireworks exploded from the ground, creating sparks, leaving the Rainbooms perplexed.

Afterward, the barn then began to form a thick cloud of smoke as it began to rain sparkling confetti. Pinkie's eyes landed on it and she smiled.

"Oooooooh, pretty!" She said

A stream of flames burst from the ground alongside the fireworks and the other effects as the Rainbooms just looked on. After another series of fireworks were shot, it exploded to reveal Discord as he presented himself to the Rainbooms.

"Ladies, I just had the most wonderful idea! Every band needs to have a perfect opening and what better way than the most theatrical one of them all! Discord said as he pumped his fist into the air as more streams of flames emerged. As they did, these streams went higher than the others and reached the top of the barn, burning a mini-hole through it, much to AppleJack's terror.

"Ma barn!" She shrieked while Discord didn't notice.

Meanwhile, Sunset's anger started to rise. Before, she had decided to give Discord a chance, seeing as they both had similar past. But ever since then, he had done nothing but just interrupt their band practice with his outlandish tricks. Enough was enough.

"DISCORD!" Sunset suddenly yelled very loudly, much to the surprise of the others, including Discord, who turned to see a very upset Sunset wearing a heavy scowl on her face. When he saw the look on her face, Discord undid all the effects as he now faced the rest of the Rainbooms. Sunset began to breathe deeply in order to calm herself down before she faced Discord with a stern expression.

"Discord. Enough of these tricks." Sunset said in a serious manner, as Discord seemed a little taken back.

"Look, we invited you here to come watch us play and I know you want us to do 'fun activities' but this getting ridiculous. We really have to practice and we can't do it with all these distractions." Sunset went on as Discord listened.

"But I was only trying to add some more 'pizzaz' to your performance." He said as he spread his hands apart, making small sparks appear.

"Yeah, well, it's not helping. It's getting annoying really." Rainbow Dash brought up as she folded her arms.

"I concur." Rarity agreed.

"I like fun and all as much as the next person...but even I know when to stop." Pinkie joined in.

Discord certainly wasn't expecting this reaction. He now wore an unsure expression on his face.

"It's a bit much." Twilight said.

"Darn tootin'!" AppleJack exclaimed.

Discord then examined the rest of the Rainbooms as his eyes landed on Fluttershy, who was looking slightly annoyed, very different from her usual timid look. This surprised Discord the most.

"Fluttershy?" He said in a small voice.

"We really do need to practice. And if you keep interrupting us while we do...then maybe...now's not the best time for you to be with us." Fluttershy told him.

Discord was at a loss for word. _Fluttershy_ of all people was telling him that he should go. Coming from her, it especially hurt. Discord felt a subtle but very emotional pain coming from his chest as he clutched tightly. He then slumped his shoulders and formed a glum expression.

"I-I see. Oh well, I'm sorry that I bothered you. If you think I should leave, then so be it. I'll be on my way." Discord said as he turned his back on the Rainbooms and began to float slowly away from them. He then turned back to see them all with stern expressions, save Twilight and Fluttershy before he faced front. Discord generated a door for him to leave but as he reached for the knob, AppleJack stopped him.

"Ahem. Ma barn." She said as Discord turned back to see the hole at the top.

"Oh, that." He said in a bored tone as he snapped his fingers, fixing it before he exited the barn, leaving the Rainbooms.

* * *

Outside, Discord floated through Canterlot, still feeling sorry for himself over what happened.

"I can't believe it. The Rainbooms and Fluttershy kicked me out! How could this happen? They're supposed to like me." Discord said as a series of question marks began to fall from his body. He was in the air for a while before suddenly, his sad look vanished as his face lit up.

"I know just the thing to take my mind off it! And by the time I'm done, I'm sure Fluttershy and the others will look back and realize it was all just harmless fun. But for now..." Discord said as he took out a small red die in his hand. It had pictures of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Manic, Shadow and Silver on it.

Discord then closed his hands on the die and shook them for a while before he released it

"Now then, who's going to be my first playmate?" He said with mischief.

* * *

 **Authors notes: After his fiasco with the Rainbooms, Who do you think Discord's first victim or 'playmate'will be? Will they able to handle it?** **Anyway, thanks for reading, fav and review. Later and take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

Discord's Fun

Somewhere in Canterlot, there was a small red building, with it's front having a large gray door with a long green stripe across it. The center of the door had a symbol of two yellow foxtails with white tips that were intertwined with each other. The top of the building housed a small apartment, which had a clear window. This structure was Tails's personal lab.

The inside of the lab contained a long work bench which contained two computers on the right side and an incomplete mechanical sphere far on the left. In front of it was a small table with a few sheets of paper on it. Two twin generators sat in the back of the lab while next to the desk sat a series of shelves with different mechanical parts around them. At the workbench was Tails, surrounded by a few tools which were scattered alongside some nuts and bolts. He was using his screwdriver to tighten the bolts on a half-completed robotic cylinder. He was very concentrated on what he was doing. When he was done securing the bolt, he sighed in relief and wiped his brow.

"Phew. Almost there." Tails said as he turned to his side to reach for some extra nuts and bolts. To his surprise, he noticed that they were all gone as he scratched his head.

"That's weird. I could have sworn that I put everything I needed next to me. I must have left some in my tool box." Tails stated as he got up from his bench and went to the back.

In the back, Tails came across a large red tool box on the ground. It was closed shut, leaving Tails somewhat confused.

"Didn't I leave this open?" He wondered to himself as he crouched down in front of the box. He then placed his hands on it and tried to open it up.

To Tails's astonishment, the box didn't open. Tails gave it a strange look and tried to open it again but still nothing.

"Is this jammed or what?" Tails said as he tried to use more force to pry the top open, but nothing happened at all. He then panted briefly.

"Ok. What's going on?' Tails said as he tried to use all of his strength to open the lid.

This time, the box suddenly opened to reveal a giant head of a grinning Discord just like a Jack in the box, scaring the living daylight out of Tails as he tumbled back.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tails screamed as he fell on the ground due to the shock he had just experienced. He managed to pick himself up and started to breathe in and out rapidly.

"Surprise!" Discord told him in a mischievous tone before he turned back to normal as he observed the still shaken up Tails, who managed to regain his composure.

"Discord? What are you doing here? I thought you were watching the Rainbooms practice." Tails asked.

Hearing that made Discord form a sour look on his face as it was scrunched up so bad that Discord popped his head off, freaking out Tails a bit as let out a small gasp before Discord's head grew back.

"Oh, well, it didn't go as well as I was hoping, so I figured it's best if we give each other some space for now." Discord said with slight distaste.

"In the meantime, I thought, why don't I hang around with my new friend, Tails?" Discord added as he came next to Tails and placed his hands on his shoulder. "What do you like to do for fun?"

Tails then cleared his throat as he faced Discord.

"Well, I was in the middle of finishing up one of my latest inventions. I haven't thought of a name yet but its function is to be able to form a tangible electric tether. See, the trick is to convert the electrons into a solid state. I then need them to vibrate a certain frequency so that they reach the energy needed in order to-" Tails started to explain before he felt something solid hit him in the head with slight force. He then looked on the ground to see that it was a solid Z. He then saw it came from Discord, who seemed to be napping as he snored slightly.

"Discord? Discord? Discord?"Tails called out, the last time getting his attention as Discord's eyes opened.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry, it's just that what you described didn't sound so fun." Discord explained as he yawned out loud. "I mean, you're a genius. Don't you have something interesting?"

Discord started to float around the lab as he searched for something amusing, messing everything up as robotic and mechanical parts started to fly around everywhere, much to Tails distress as he avoided them.

"Hey! Don't mess up my lab!" Tails called out.

Discord ignored him and as he searched, he found a red boxing glove attached to a spring-like device. He eyed it for a while before he threw it away.

"No. I can do that already." He said in a bored tone. Behind him, the glove detached from the spring and almost hit Tails square in the face, who ducked just in time. He got up with a slightly irritated look.

Discord then got his hands on a small mouse-shaped object and started to study it. As he did, Tails eyes widened with fear.

"Discord! You have to put that down! It's a bomb!" He called out, causing Discord to raise an eyebrow.

"A bomb? This adorable thing. Well, isn't that interesting?" Discord said as he got a smirk on his face.

Discord snapped his fingers and the mouse shaped object suddenly came to life, acting how a mouse would as it began to squeak and look around, much to Tails's astonishment. Discord snapped his fingers again and Tails suddenly found himself wearing a giant cheese hat.

"What the?" Tails said in a perplexed manner as the mouse noticed what was on his head and began to come in his direction. As it started to move, a ticking sound was heard, which Tails noticed as he got a worried look on his face.

"No, don't come here! Tails cried out as he began to back away from the mouse as it cornered him.

Every time he tried to move, the mouse would keep track of his direction. Tails heard the ticking was becoming more prominent and he knew he had to do something and began to look around before his eyes landed on his window. He then felt the cheese hat on his head. Tails then removed it and tossed it out the window, changing the mouse's direction as it leaped out the window after it. Shortly after, there was a small explosion heard outside as splatters of melted cheese came through the window and landed on Tails' face. Discord chuckled at the sight while Tails didn't seem so amused.

"That wasn't funny. That bomb could have messed up my lab or hurt me." Tails said as he wiped the cheese off him.

"Relax. I wouldn't have let that happen. You and I are pals, remember?" Discord told him as he made the word 'FRIENDS' appear in solid blocks. Tails didn't look so sure and started to head back to his workbench.

Discord saw the expression on Tails's face and he didn't want to drive him away already. He decided to use another way to find an excuse to stick around.

"Soo...I noticed on the outside of your shop, you have the symbol of two foxtails around. Care to tell me what that could mean?" Discord said as he curled his body in a similar fashion to Tails' symbol.

"Oh." Tails replied, surprised by Discord's interest. "Well, it's meant to represent thing is, there's a plane I pilot called the Tornado, which was the first thing I ever worked on-"

Tails was then interrupted as Discord placed his finger on his mouth.

" A plane?" Discord asked in a quizzical tone as he then removed his finger, allowing Tails to speak.

"Right, you must not have them back where you're from seeing as you can fly on your own. Well, a plane is an invention that lets people here fly and travel distances we normally wouldn't be able to get to on foot." Tails told him.

"That sounds like such a bore. Having to rely on something to fly for you instead of doing it on your own? You don't even get to experience how it feels." Discord responded as he then began to tap his finger on his chin. A lightbulb appeared on his head as he got an idea.

"I know just the thing!" Discord exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

Tails heard a pop behind him and when he looked back, his jaw dropped. He then saw that he had two twin fox tails attached to him, just like the ones on his shack. Tails was completely dumbfounded by what he just witnessed.

"Discord! What did you do to me?!" Tails demanded as he looked back at his tails and then at Discord. "But I admit, something does feel right about this."

"Well, you said those two tails on your door represented flight, so I figured, why not try this out?" Discord answered though he began to examine Tails more. "Hmmmmmm...no that you think about it.

Discord snapped his fingers and this time, Tails looked to see he had not just two, but this time, a total of 9 tails on him! He nearly fainted when he saw what was on him and began to panic as he turned to Discord, who smiled proudly.

"There, that does the trick! Now, fly!" Discord said as he clapped his hands together.

As he did, the tails on Tails' body suddenly began to turn as if they were helicopter blades at rapid speed as Tails looked on in disbelief.

"How is this even-Wooooooaahhh!" Tails yelled as, he started to rise up in the air as his body flailed around.

Due to the speed and number of tails, Tails suddenly started flying around like crazy around his lab. He was moving rapidly everywhere, crashing into things, which was wrecking the place as well. Discord just watched the whole thing, pleased with himself for causing it.

"Discord! Make it stop! Stop it!" Tails screamed as he was going around like a madman.

"Sorry, this is all you. Try to control them!" Discord coached.

"I can't!" Tails shouted back as he crashed into the ceiling, making a crack as some parts of it fell. Tails hung on to the pieces that were still intact for dear life.

"Discord! Help! Get rid of them! I don't want to go outside like this! Who knows where I might end up!" Tails pleaded while Discord looked on.

"What's wrong with that? You'll never learn how to control your tails if you don't try." Discord dismissed.

Tails felt his hands slipping and started to feel more desperate.

"Discord! Please!" Tails begged at the top of his lungs as his fingers were letting go.

Discord rolled his eyes before he let out a sigh.

"Fine. Enough with the yelling." He reluctantly said as he snapped his fingers.

As he did, the tails vanished from behind Tails as his fingers let go of the pieces of the roof. Unfortunately, this made Tails fall down on the ground with a large thud.

"My bad. The pillow I made for you was few inches off." Tails heard Discord say as he rose up from the ground and noticed a red pillow next to me while Discord grinned. Tails shot him a glare before he noticed his lab as his face sunk. It was a total mess with the hole in the ceiling, broken shelves and pieces everywhere.

"My lab. It's ruined." Tails complained as he put his hands over his face.

"I don't know. I think I like the new look." Discord said as he wore the attire of a construction worker and gave the thumbs up.

Tails turned to Discord with a look of fury, who saw this as he returned to normal.

"Alright, that's it! I was already busy before you came in and wrecked everything! You can't stay here anymore! I'm going to call Sunset and the others to see if they have something you can do!" Tails snapped as reached for a yellow handheld computer PAD on his workbench.

Hearing this made Discord freeze. The other Rainbooms, even Fluttershy, were already annoyed with him already. If Tails told them what happened, it could ruin his chances of making things up with worlds' Fluttershy. He had to think of something. Discord's eyes darted around in a nervous manner as he noticed Tails switching on his device, which formed a green screen. His fingers then snapped, making a large white flash covering everything.

* * *

When Tails opened his eyes, he found that he wasn't in his lab anymore. He looked to see he was in a green area. He was sitting on the top of some light green line which had a wave reading underneath it and a series of pixelated blocks.. Above him were two long rows of numbers. On the side, Tails could see two thick lines surrounding everything.

"Hey, where am I?" Tails wondered out loud before he saw Discord's face come in front of him. He backed away because Discord was...giant!

"Discord? What did you do now?! Where am I and why are you so big?" Tails questioned.

"Well my friend,I can't let Fluttershy know about what happened. Have to keep my good image, you see? So to stop you from telling the others with this device of yours...well, I put you in it." Discord said as Tails' formed an astonished look.

"What?! I'm in my Miles Electric?! Get me out!" Tails ordered but Discord shook his head.

"Sorry, but for the time being, you're going to stay put. And so that you don't get bored..." Discord said as he tapped the screen.

Suddenly, the wave below came to life as if it was a snake and it made a rattling sound, which Tails noticed. It then slithered up to the top where Tails and hissed at him, making his face turn into a concerned one as the snake closed in on him and he backed up.

"Hey, settle down." Tails instructed with his hands up before the wave tried to bite him.

Tails managed to avoid its strikes before he jumped in the air and landed on a row of numbers. The wave tried to get him from there but Tails took a '1' as a sword and a '5' as a shield as he began to fend off the wave before he tossed the 5 at the wave, knocking it the ground as it crashed through the blocks. Just then, a tools symbol floated down towards Tails and lunged itself at him, making Tails jump to the top rows of numbers. The symbol kept trying to impale Tails, who countered using his '1' sword. The last clash caused the sword to fall out of Tails' hands, leaving him defenseless as he avoid another blow from the symbol by jumping and he now was hanging on the number '6'. Discord watched the whole scene with amusement.

"Have fun." He said as he vanished in a white flash.

* * *

Later in the backyard of Sonic's house, Silver was standing in front of a few containers. He closed his eyes and stuck his hands out as his body began to glow green and so did the objects. They rose up in the air at Silver's command, who still had his eyes closed and took a deep breath. Due to this, he didn't notice that he himself was lifted above the ground.

"That's quite a fancy trick." Silver heard Discord's voice, causing him to open his eyes to see the Draconeques in front was sitting on one of his containers.

"Discord?" Silver said as he let the containers fall the ground. As they fell to the ground, Silver noticed that he was right above them, making him a little stumped. Discord then motioned his hand down, which suddenly brought Silver to the floor suddenly but he managed to stop himself from colliding with it as he got in a green aura and descended gently. He then faced Discord, mildly annoyed.

"Did you do that?" Silver questioned

"I was just waiting to see how long you would notice." Discord explained. "Though, I have to ask something. In the bandroom, I was told that there was no magic in this world but how were you making all those things move?"

"Oh, that's easy. Like we told you at the school, the others and I have special powers. I'm a psychic, which means I can use my mind to do things like you just saw." Silver elaborated as Discord looked quite intrigued.

"Mind, you say?" Discord answered as he made himself an x-ray as his brain could be visible and started to glow. "Oh, you are very interesting, my friend."

Discord then placed his finger on Silver's head. Silver, not sure how to react, just gave a nervous smile.

"But, why are you training instead of just relaxing like everyone else?" Discord quizzically said as he conjured a comfortable sofa for Silver, foot slippers, and even an eyemask. They then instantly disappeared, letting Silver see once more.

"Well, the reason for that is.." Silver began to say. He was about to tell Discord that he was from the future and his mission, but then he remembered the last time travel fiasco he got in with Dr. Hooves. His mind also went back to the time when he asked a genie to go to the future. The response was only sending him one minute forward in time. Discord seemed like a prankster and Silver wasn't really too keen on finding out what kind of time traveling mess they could get into. Who knows how many paradoxes could occur or worse.

"...Eh, y'know? Just making sure I'm not too rusty." He finished. Silver then notice that Discord had been observing him for a while.

"What? What is it?"He asked.

"Say, has anyone ever told you that you are due for a major haircut?" Discord answered as his fingers became two scissors while Silver slightly frowned.

"(Why does everyone have an issue with my hair?)". He thought. "Well, um, not really..."

"Oh, trust me. You need a major makeover." Discord said as he was now wearing the attire of a barber. "In fact, I know just how."

Discord snapped his fingers, causing a series of scissors to appear in front of him and aimed at Silver, who formed an uneasy look after seeing them. Discord then did clap and the swarm of scissors began to charge towards Silver, much to his displeasure. He floated up in order to dodge them, but they turned around and charged themselves as they snipped. Silver used a series of manoeuvres in order to avoid contact with them.

"Discord?! What is this?!"Silver called out.

"It's a makeover. If you hold still, everything will be just fine." Discord told him.

The scissors then lifted themselves up in the air and came down as a shower, much to Silver's horror as he increased his flying speed in order to get out of their way. He turned to Discord with an angry look.

"Fine?!" He almost yelled as Discord just shrugged.

The scissors then launched themselves to Silver once more. This time, Silver used his powers to hold them all in place. He placed both of his hands together as he dismantled them and they fell on the floor. Discord formed a disappointed look as he looked at the ground and then back to Silver, who looked quite irritated.

"Shame. I heard Mohawks were all the rage." Discord commented as he formed a broom that moved on its own and swept the pieces away.

"Look Discord, I'm not in the mood for any kinds of tricks or games. So, maybe I'm the wrong person to hang out with now. I'm sure Sonic or someone else would need some fun. If you'll excuse, I'm going to practice." Silver said as he turned away from Discord and focused on the blocks again.

Discord watched from the back and he formed a pouting look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"(I'm not done yet. There's so much fun to have with this one.)" Discord thought as he saw Silver lift the objects again as he glowed green.

Suddenly, the objects turned back to normal alongside Silver, who wasn't expecting this as he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Silver said as he looked at his hands before he turned around to see Discord floating with an amused look. Silver glared.

"I thought I told you, I'm not in the mood for games." Silver firmly said.

"Oh, I don't want to play. I have a suggestion. Why don't I help you practice?" Discord said as he got into the attire of a sports coach with a whistle.

Silver had a skeptical look.

"You'd help me do that?" He asked.

"Of course! I love helping my friends. Besides, your psychic powers don't look too different from magic, I could help you improve." Discord offered while Silver contemplated what he was saying.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have someone with me. But no funny business, got it?" Silver finally said.

"Of course." Discord said as he showed Silver both hands. However, Silver didn't notice him crossing his wings.

"Ok. Well, what did you have in mind for me to do?" Silver then said.

"First, throw one of those blocks at me." Discord instructed.

"That's it?" Silver said, expecting something more.

"Small steps, my friend." Discord said as he walked up a few tiny stairs he created.

Silver did as he was told as he began to glow in a green aura and levitated one of the blocks. He placed it front of him before he launched it to Discord. Before it him, Discord snapped his fingers and a white flash covered everything.

When the flash died, Silver suddenly found himself glowing and floating with his arms spread out. But the thing was...he couldn't move them at all. It wasn't just his arms, Silver couldn't move any part of his body at all. His eyes darted around as he was wondering what was going on as he noticed the glowing block in front of him.

"What happened?! Why can't I move?!" Silver shouted, his voice in an echo.

Just then, Discord floated down in front of him, who was wearing a smug expression. Silver immediately shot daggers at him.

"Discord! I said no tricks!" Silver screamed.

"Oh, but this it to help you. Your throwing could use some work." Discord said."Watch."

The block then tossed itself towards Silver, whose eyes widened as he prepared for impact. Before it touched him, there was another white flash and Silver found himself in the same position as before with the block in front of him.

"Huh?" Silver uttered before the block charged towards him once more. Again, before it hit him, a white flash occurred and Silver was back where he started. This happened for at least another three times.

"What did...you...?!" An exasperated Silver demanded.

"It's exercise. Until you fully memorize how exactly that block is being tossed towards you, you'll be stuck like this. Then you'll know how to toss properly." Discord casually explained as the color drained from Silver's face.

"What?! You-" Silver roared before he was cut off by being caught in another loop.

"I'll be back to check in on you later. In the meantime, I need to expand my social circle here more." Discord said as he became a circle and stretched himself wide. "Toodles."

Discord then vanished, leaving a very unfortunate Silver to be hit by the block at full speed...again.

* * *

 **Authors notes: Oh wow, looks like Tails and Silver are stuck in tight positions thanks to Discords 'fun'. How will his other 4 'playmates' put up with his antics? Anyway, thanks for reading fav and review. Later and take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fun vs Serious

In his usual spot behind the forest, Shadow was standing upright as he crossed his arms. He appeared to be deep in thought with a stern expression on his face. He was thinking about Discord's presence in their world. He remembered how he was so easily able to bend reality to his very will. He also took into account how most of the things that came from Equestria usually caused a lot of problems as well.

"(He's a super-powerful being with abilities that even I recognize as impressive. Yet, he say's he's only here just to have a 'vacation'. I'm not sure I buy that exactly...)" Shadow pondered to himself.

Shadow then stared down into the small lake and watched his reflection as he began to go over things once more.

"Discord..what do you want exactly?" Shadow muttered.

"Why to make new friends of course!" Discords reflection from the water suddenly said, startling Shadow as he took a few steps back.

Shadow turned around but he didn't see Discord behind him, leaving him somewhat confused. He then approached the body of water to see the reflection of Discord, who chuckled.

"Oh, excuse me." Discord said as he rose from his reflection out of the water to become solid and stretched out to become comfortable. Shadow just stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Wasn't that cool?" Discord asked as Shadow didn't look too interested.

"I don't have time for this." Shadow said in a dull tone, much to Discord's surprise. He started to walk off before Discord suddenly popped in front of him.

"You know, this is the second time you've seen me do my tricks and still nothing. Most beings I've met think it's cool to see an all-powerful creature that can tear the very fabric of reality." Discord stated as he ripped a tiny hole in space. He then fixed it up using floating stitches. Shadow just hmphed.

"Well, I'm not like most beings. I am the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow declared as Discord raised an eyebrow.

"Ultimate Lifeform. You?" Discord questioned as he pointed his finger at Shadow.

Discord then started to laugh slightly before it erupted into full blown laughter as he held his sides. As he did, he generated a series of mouths as he did, all laughing out loud in an obnoxious manner. Shadow observed this and grew a mildly angry look on his face.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a subtle but threatening manner.

Discord wiped some tears from his eyes as the mouths vanished and he stood up to face Shadow.

"Sorry, it's just that that after seeing me, can you really call yourself 'Ultimate'?" Discord said as he did air quotes while Shadow glared.

"I mean, I literally treat reality as my toy. Wouldn't you say that's 'Ultimate'? Compared to me, I would say you're the 'below average' Lifeform." Discord went on as he pulled out a scale. One end had a smiling Discord with the word 'ultimate' underneath him while the other end had a frowning Shadow with a minus sign underneath.

"Deny me all you want. I find it hard to believe a being who calls himself ultimate only purpose is just to be a childish prankster." Shadow retorted as Discord seemed a little taken back by Shadow's words.

"Now, hold on just a moment. I think there are valid reasons for me being here." Discord countered as he made a miniature version of Princess Twilight.

"I'm friends with the Princess of Friendship and one thing her friends love to do is solve Friendship problems." He explained. "And I think I've found the mother of all Friendship Problems."

Suddenly, a large glowing mechanical arrow was pointing to Shadow as it beeped. He noticed this and moved out of its way.

"As I said, I am the Ultimate Lifeform. There's nothing wrong with me." Shadow insisted while Discord just shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Aside from giving yourself a misnomer, just look at you. I saw you before and you don't seem to get along with others well." Discord said as he eyed Shadow "In fact, I think I could get cut just from how edgy you are. Ow, the edge!

Discord then split himself into many pieces which fell on the floor before he put himself back together. Shadow annoyance was clear by the expression on his face.

"Not to mention, you've just been brooding this entire time." Discord said as he turned himself into a statue that was in a brooding position and then back to normal.

"Enough. Spare me your nonsense." Shadow harshly said.

Discord then put his hands on hips as he frowned.

"What? Oh, are you too cool for Friendship? It's not hardcore for someone like you, Mr. Edgy. Is this more your speed?" Discord mocked as he snapped his fingers. The scenery then changed to a dark area with a red sky and misty clouds. Shadow found himself with a pistol in his hands, leaving him stumped. His response was to throw it away with disdain before he folded his arms once more. As Discord continued to observe Shadow, he began to tap his chin rapidly.

"If I could be friends with such a hard case like you, I'm sure Princess Twilight would be so impressed that I ended up solving the Friendship Problem of the century. Or better yet, this world's Fluttershy could see just how good I can really be and that I am serious about friendship." Discord thought out loud as he made himself stand on top of a golden platform with 'number 1' written on it while he posed triumphantly. He then pulled Shadow close to him for a victory pose.

"Oh, would it also kill you to smile?" Discord said as he stretched Shadow's mouth to from a wide grin.

"You're even worse than Pinkie" Shadow rebuffed as he shoved Discord away from him. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?"

"Not while I have such a golden opportunity right in front of me. Also, I just remembered. I don't even know your name." Discord realized as he leaned in Shadow's face.

"Hmph. It's Shadow. Now if you'll excuse me." Shadow told Discord before he vanished in a green flash. Discord then blinked twice.

"Wait, you're the key to Fluttershy and I's friendship!" Discord called out as he teleported in a white flash.

* * *

Shadow reappeared on the rooftop of Canterlot High as he landed down on the ground. He looked around to see he was the only one.

"So far-" Shadow started to say before a white flash appeared in front of him, revealing itself to be Discord as Shadow lowered his eyelids.

"-So good." He finished with a sigh as Discord floated before him.

"I remember your little disappearing act. See, we already have so much in common! We're both teleporters. Two peas in a pod" Discord commented as he and Shadow were both close to each other in a floating pod.

"Though magic is how I do mine. What's your secret?" He asked as he gave Shadow a poke in the ribs before giving him some space while Shadow just glared at him even more.

"Hmph. It's simple really. As the Ultimate Lifeform, I can freely activate the power of Chaos Control." Shadow boasted.

Hearing this statement caused Discord to freeze suddenly before he backed up in an astonished manner while he gripped his horns together. He looked at Shadow as if he had just committed cold-blooded murder.

"Did you just combine the words Chaos and Control?!" He asked as he generated the two words on his side. One was made of water while the other was made of oil. Shadow looked puzzled.

"What of it?" Shadow replied in a quizzical tone.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Discord yelled as his brain jumped out his skull. "You can't do that! Chaos can't be controlled! That's what makes it Chaos!"

Discord then snapped his fingers, changing the scenery once more. This time, clouds were acting like dogs as they chased each other, the entire floor was made of some green jelly like substance and there were a series of merry go rounds that housed different mismatched animals. Discord then snapped his finger, undoing the mess.

"See?!" He pointed out to Shadow.

"Hmph. Someone who claims to be all powerful can't comprehend Chaos Control? This power is what allows me to manipulate time and space is not difficult for me to have mastery over Chaos itself. Now, do you understand why I am called the Ultimate Lifeform? It appears that even someone like yourself must bow down to my strength." Shadow scoffed as he formed a smug look on his face.

Discord's face started to turn red as steam emerged from his ears as his eyes turned smaller, indicating that he was becoming angry.

"This is absurd! This is an insult to everything that Chaos stands for!" Discord snapped but Shadow didn't seem too fazed by his words.

"If you can't understand the power of Chaos Control, that's your flaw. I'm done wasting my time with you." Shadow said as he turned around and teleported in a green flash.

Shadow shortly reappeared in a smaller flash. What he didn't understand was that he was still on the Canterlot rooftop. Also, he appeared to be much closer to the ground than he originally was.

"What is thi-" Shadow began before he turned around to see something that left him completely stupefied as his eyes widened.

Shadow was staring at the lower half of his body...but it was detached from him! Where his top half should have been was a glowing green energy swirl. Shadow then looked at himself to see that in the place of his lower half was the same energy swirl.

"What's going on?! What happened to my body?!" Shadow screamed.

Discord then floated down in front of him as he was staring at his fingernails cooly, causing Shadow to scowl heavily.

"You, what is the meaning of this!" Shadow demanded.

"Simple. I can't stand your mockery of Chaos and disharmony with that silly technique of yours." Discord explained.

"Fix me now!" Shadow ordered but Discord just turned away from him.

"This is a good look for you. Full bodies are overrated anyway." Discord said as he split his body into multiple sections before coming back together.

Shadow then noticed that Discord was getting ready to snap his fingers again, most likely to make something worse happen to him. As he was about to, Shadow suddenly generated a Chaos Spear in his hands which he then quickly tossed in Discord's direction. The spear ended up going between Discord's fingers just as he snapped, generating a yellow flash rather than a white one as Discord was slightly blown back due to the force. When the flash died down, Shadow was back to normal again, much to his relief. Discord shook his head and then noticed Shadow's state before he glared at him intensely.

"That was...uncalled for." He said in a slightly angry tone.

"I already told you, I am the Ultimate Lifeform and even you must acknowledge my superiority!" Shadow said once more as Discord's face grew angrier.

"That attack was a warning. I don't have time to waste on your anymore. Later and I hope you now know your place." Shadow rubbed in as he teleported in a green flash.

Hearing that caused Discord to glower as his eyes glowed while he grit his teeth.

"You're the one who needs to know his place!" Discord yelled as he snapped his fingers and vanished in a white flash.

* * *

Shadow was traveling in a high-speed dimension that contained inverted colors. Just then, he felt himself crash into something, stopping him in his tracks as he fell back. When Shadow rose to his feet, he saw that it was Discord towering over him.

"What are you doing here?!" Shadow said as his voice made an echo, clearly not expecting to see spirit of Chaos.

"Well, I just wanted to learn more about this 'Chaos Control' of yours. So this is how you do it." Discord said as he eyed the dimension before making eye contact with Shadow. "And I've decided instead of being friends with you, I can't let you run amok any longer and drag the name of Chaos in the mud."

"Hmph. Is that a threat? Are you planning on stopping me? I'd love to see you try. This could be a good test of my skills. " Shadow challenged as he got in a fighting stance.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm much too busy to entertain your ego." Discord said with a handwave. "Let's just say you'll need to get comfortable."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, not sure what Discord meant by that as he flashed a malicious smile to Shadow. Discord then backed up rapidly as he reached the exit of hyper dimension and came out of it. As he did, he then formed a zipper as he started to close it. Shadow's eyes widened as he now realized Discord's trick and desperately rushed to the end, but it was no use. By the time he reached it, Discord had finished zipping up the exit.

"Don't you dare do it, you da-" Shadow said before his curse was cut off by Discord closing the hole. He then dusted his hands.

"Ah, that wasn't too difficult." Discord said. He then looked to see a frozen green flash right in front of him and put his hand to his chin.

"Well, I'm sure no one will notice this. Who comes on the rooftop anyway?" Discord said with a shrug. "But just to be safe..."

Discord then generated a sheet over the flash and he looked pretty pleased with himself for coming up with that idea.

"Problem solved."

* * *

Inside the Hidden Palace Zone of Angel Island, Knuckles was standing guard in front of the Master Emerald while having his arms crossed. He was pretty concentrated on his duty and as usual, it had been pretty uneventful. As a result, Knuckles didn't notice the mini-version of Discord which was tip-toeing near his ear. Discord faced the screen and did a 'shhh' motion. As he got closer to Knuckles's ears, he suddenly created a loud trumpet in front. Discord then suddenly blew the horn loudly, almost giving Knuckles a heart attack due to how unexpected it was.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"Knuckles shrieked as he jumped in the air and fell down while Discord grinned.

Knuckles then began to breathe heavily before he looked up to see Discord staring down at him. His face showed that he was far from happy to see them here as he scowled.

"Why are _you_ here?" Knuckles asked in a hostile tone as he picked up himself from the ground.

"Oh, I just felt like checking up on my new friends. Say, you aren't still salty about this fiasco from this morning?" Discord questioned as he made a series of salt shakers float around Knuckles and began to pour them on him. Knuckles began to seethe with rage before he angrily slapped them away and shot Discord a look.

"Beat it. I'm not interested in your tricks."Knuckles ordered

"Oh, it's just harmless fun. Lighten up, Chuckles." Discord answered.

Hearing him call him that reminded Knuckles just how much he dislikes when Sonic does as his expression hardened.

"I said beat it."Knuckles firmly said while Discord gave him a slightly stumped expression.

"Come on, I only just want to spend time with my new friends. What's wrong with that? You look like you could use some fun." Discord stated as he reached to coil his arms around Knuckles, who backed away.

"I don't like repeating myself." Knuckles sternly replied while Discord frowned.

"Ah, you're one of 'those' types huh?" Discord said as he suddenly was dressed up in the attire of a rapper.

"You're rougher than the rest of them, the best of them, tougher than leather. They call you Knuckles, unlike the others, you don't chuckle. You'd rather flex your muscles." Discord rapped before he enlarged himself gain large muscles while Knuckles still look annoyed.

"(Maybe If I just ignore him, he'll go away.)" Knuckles decided as he just went back to the original position he was in, which Discord noticed. His eyes then landed on the Master Emerald behind Knuckles, which from his viewpoint, transformed into a lock on symbol.

"Say, what's this nice looking thing?" Knuckles heard Discord ask, causing his eyes to widen as he turned around to see the draconequus placing his hands on the Master Emerald.

"I know a pony from Equestria who would love to get their hands on this." He added as he formed an eyeglass to inspect it as Knuckles formed a bewildered look.

"Get away from the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled as Discord now turned to face him.

"Sheesh, no need to be uptight. I was just looking." Discord said in a defensive tone as he floated down to face Knuckles.

"No way. The last thing I need is for someone like you to mess with the Master Emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed before his eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"Wait, how did you even find this place? This is a hidden area." Knuckles asked as Discord smiled.

"Oh, well, when you're in control of reality, it's easy to go to places I want. I remembered you saying you needed to guard something, so I just decided I wanted to be where you were. Simple really." Discord elaborated while Knuckles appeared even more cautious around him.

"So, what is so important about this rock anyway?" Discord said in a quizzical tone as he started to move closer to the Emerald but Knuckles blocked his path and stared him down.

"First, the Master Emerald is what keeps this Island floating. Second, it is an object of sacred power, the most powerful artifact on this planet, more powerful than the Chaos Emerald.." Knuckles informed him.

"Chaos Emeralds? I like the sound of that. Sounds like you could have a good time with those."Discord said as his eyes transformed into thumbs up.

"Well, the Master Emerald has the power to nullify and control the Chaos Emeralds. That's a way to make sure Emerald's powers don't fall into the wrongs hands." Knuckles concluded as he not so subtly stared at Discord.

Hearing this from Knuckles caused Discord to groan out loud as he stretched back and landed on the floor.

"What is it with this world and always trying to control Chaos? You're supposed to just let it run free! That's much more interesting." Discord said as he first made a bird cage which trapped the word 'Chaos', which was in the shape of a bird. He then snapped his fingers as the cage fell apart and the word flew off.

"Without the Master Emerald, who knows what could happen?" Knuckles commented.

Discord then began to rub his chin before his expression changed to show that he had thought of something.

"Well, wouldn't you like to find out?" He said as he turned into a giant box with a question mark. He then emerged out of it, appearing directly in front of Knuckles, causing him to back up.

"I mean, wouldn't you like to see the result if that rock was removed from the picture?" Discord continued as he held up a picture that showed a peaceful and serene garden with the Master Emerald at the top. He then flipped it over to reveal another portrait that was missing the Master Emerald and it was total chaos. The grounds were split apart with some parts as checkerboards, the sky was different mismatched colors and it was raining juice upwards with green clouds.

Knuckles stared at Discord as if he had just uttered the most insane thing he had ever heard.

"Are you crazy?! You can't remove the Master Emerald! Guarding it is my purpose and I will not let it fall under harm again!" Knuckles screamed as Discord backed up due to the force of Knuckles's voice.

"First. I think we both now the answer to that. Second, you make it sound as if it's been in trouble before. If so, then I guess it means you aren't a very good guardian." Discord taunted as he ruffled Knuckles' head before he came behind. Knuckle's temper was beginning to rise as he turned to see Discord.

"Lastly. If it's gone, then you can focus on having other hobbies. Has anyone ever told you that you would make an excellent cheerleader?"Discord said as he snapped his fingers and Knuckles was dressed up in a pink cheerleading outfit. Knuckles looked astonished as he saw his new outfit before his focus was back to Discord.

That was it. Knuckle's face began to scrunch up as his anger had reached its limit. He began to grit his teeth as he started to growl heavily and clench his fist tightly. He looked like he was going to burst at any moment. Discord saw this and formed a look of concern as he did.

"Oh wow. You need to _chill_ out." Discord quipped as he waved his hand.

As he did, Knuckles suddenly found himself trapped in a giant block of ice while Discord looked on.

"Hehe. Gotta love the classics. Now, where was I? Oh, right, about to see what chaos could happen if that thing is gone!" Discord remembered as he pointed to the Master Emerald.

Discord then floated to the Emerald and knocked on it to determine how hard it was. He then stroked his thin beard before he generated a giant metallic mallet out of thin air. He then aimed it.

"Ok then. Easy...easy..." Discord as he readied the mallet.

In the back, the ice block that Knuckles was in started to crack slightly. The cracks then grew larger before it shattered into pieces as Knuckles was now free and back to his normal clothes. He began to pant before he noticed what Discord was going to do and his eyes widened with fear.

"Nooo! Not again!" Knuckles roared as he jumped as fast as he could between Discord and the Master Emerald with his fist out.

Knuckles's fist collided with Discord's hammer just as he brought it down towards the Master Emerald. The result was a giant green flash which covered the entire area.

When the flash was over, Discord stood there as his eyes started to move around rapidly in a dazed manner. He then removed them from his sockets as he polished them before placing them back in his head.

"Well, that was unexpected. He takes his job way too seriously." Discord muttered before he looked down in front of him to see that the Master Emerald was still in one piece.

"What?! Nothing?!" Discord cried out as he grabbed his face with disappointment. "Well, that's no fu-"

Discord's sentence was cut off as he noticed something with the Master Emerald that caught his eye. Inside of it, he could see Knuckles. He appeared to be frozen inside of it as he was yelling out with his arms extended. Discord examined the image with curiosity.

"Oh, this is unexpected." Discord said as he got closer to Knuckles. There was no reaction from him at all.

Discord then heard a dripping sound as his face perked up. He went behind the Master Emerald and noticed there was a large puddle underneath.

"What is this? A leak?" Discord said with distaste as he got a magnifying glass to observe it.

Suddenly, the puddle rose up as a large gush of water which nearly hit Discord as he split his face into two to avoid the impact. He then turned around to see the body of water was dashing away out of the Hidden Palace in a crazed manner. He then folded his arms.

"Oh...looks like I was wrong about there being no fun." Discord stated as he shrugged.

* * *

 **Authors notes: Wow, not even Knuckles and Shadow could handle Discord's chaos and that's saying something How will Sonic and Manic fare? And what about what he released from the Master Emerald? Anyway, thanks for reading, fav and review. Later and take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

Discord's Idea

Through the city of Canterlot, Sonic was traveling through as a blue blur due to his high speed. He left behind a blue trail and as he did, he caused the wind to blow strongly. Sonic zipped through all the pathways of the entire city before he ended up near its outskirts. There, Sonic began to dash through the forest, making a splash as he zoomed across the lake before he started to reach for the tall grassy hills and headed for the top.

"Ah, nothing like a long run to spend the day." He said in a joyful tone.

"You said it!" Sonic heard Discord's voice say, causing him to perk up.

Sonic then turned to his right to see Discord in the form of a high-speed rocket as he was next to him. He then skidded to a stop, spraying debris everywhere as he then stood in place. Seeing this caused Discord to return back to his normal form as he began to clap loudly.

"Bravo, well done! I must admit, I've never seen a creature move this fast!" Discord praised before he turned to the screen. "Don't let Rainbow Dash know that, heh heh."

Sonic then rubbed his nose in a cocky manner as he let out a smile.

"Well, as I said before, I am the fastest thing alive. Anyway, what brings you here? I thought you were watching the girls practice?" Sonic asked him.

"Oh well, that didn't seem like too much fun, so then I remembered you. You seem like a funny guy and I like that." Discord said as he came next to Sonic and gave him a poke in the ribs.

"You also seem pretty cool. I mean, you can literally do anything! How awesome is that?!" Sonic gushed while Discord seemed pretty pleased at how this conversation was going.

"So, Sonic. What did you have in mind for a fun thing to do?" Discord asked as he took off the top of his head and presented it to Sonic as if it was a suggestion box.

"Actually, I was feeling pretty hungry right now and was thinking of getting something to eat." Sonic answered before he snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know!"

Sonic then suddenly dashed away, causing Discord to blink as the latter put the top of his head back in place. Sonic then returned shortly after. In each hand, he was holding a freshly cooked Chili-Dog in a bun that was giving off steam. Discord looked at what he had in his hands and gave a slightly disgusted look as he backed up a little.

"Just what are _those_?!" He asked with disdain as he pointed to the Chili-Dogs.

"These are the most delicious things ever! They're called Chili-Dogs. Trust me, your taste buds will be dancing after eating them. Probably literally for you. Try one." Sonic offered as he stuck out one Chili Dog to Discord.

Discord didn't seem so keen on eating the Chili-Dog. Despite what Sonic said, it honestly didn't look so appetizing to him, especially with that weird stuff that was covering it. He slightly stuck his tongue out and got a slightly squeamish look.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I think I'm going to have to pass on your meal. Something about it...doesn't look right." Discord declined as he turned his head completely around.

"Ah, shame. Oh well, more for me." Sonic said with a shrug as he prepared to eat the Chili Dog in his right. Due to this, he didn't notice Discord subtly snapping his fingers.

Before Sonic could eat the Chili-Dog, he suddenly heard a barking sound, puzzling him. He heard another bark coming from his left and Sonic turned to see that his Chili Dogs now had four legs and the faces of dogs on them.

"Wow!' Sonic said in a startled tone as he fumbled, causing the two dogs to fall on the floor and land on their feet. They barked towards Sonic before they began to scamper off as Sonic scratched his head.

"Uh... Ok?" Sonic said before he turned to see Discord chuckling slightly.

"I found it so odd that you referred to your snack food as 'Dogs', so I decided to fix that misnomer." Discord explained.

"Ahhh, I see what you did there. I know when to appreciate a good joke. Good one." Sonic replied before he sped off after his food. Discord wasn't expecting Sonic to be such a good sport as he stood there with a somewhat blank expression.

As the Chili-Dogs began to run, Sonic passed through them quickly, launching them up in the air. When they came down, Sonic caught both of them in his mouth and happily ate them.

"Mhhhm! These taste even better!" Sonic said as he swallowed while Discord just looked on.

Discord was stumped. Normally when he used his powers to mess with people, part of what was so fun was seeing people's reactions towards it. But Sonic so far just took it in good stride, which was something he had rarely seen.

"(Looks like I'm going to have to try harder with this one.)" Discord thought as he stroked his long beard. After a while, he suddenly got an idea as he teleported in front of Sonic while wearing a sly grin.

"Say, Sonic. You seem like the kind of guy who enjoys a good adventure, am I right?" He began as Sonic gave him the thumbs up.

"Of course! I live for action!" Sonic responded.

"Well, in that case, I think I may have something you might be interested in. Want to see?" Discord cryptically told him as Sonics' face brightened.

"You bet! The way you talk, I can tell it's something exciting!" Sonic eagerly said as he began to vibrate in place.

"Ok then. Here we go!" Discord said as he snapped his fingers, creating a white flash enveloped the entire area while Sonic covered his eyes due to how bright the entire flash was.

* * *

When the flash was gone, Sonic opened his eyes to find that he was standing on a yellow cloud and was in an entirely different place. The sky was bright pink and the floor was like a checkers board except its colors were random. There were upside down structures floating around at the top. On the side were two large stone statues of Discord's upper half. Sonic could see a pipe on the end that seemed to shoot out stuffed animals. On the side, there were bushes that seemed to grow word bubbles that read 'HAHAHAHA'.

"Freaky." Sonic muttered as he observed the whole scene from above. Just then, the cloud he was on began to dissipate, causing him to fall floor at high speed. He was caught off guard at first but using his reflexes, Sonic was able to secure a safe landing. Shortly afterward, Discord came next to him while he was on a yellow cloud as well.

"Sooo, what is this exactly?" Sonic quizzically said.

"Oh, well, I just noticed how much you love to go on these little runs on yours." Discord told him as he made his fingers do the running motion. "I figured you would like to have a 'fun' obstacle course. How does it make you feel?"

Sonic then formed an excited look on his face as shown by his wide grin.

"How does it make me feel?! I can't wait to go through it! It looks like it'll be crazy! Granted, I've seen a lot of things in my day but still, I hope this one brings something new to the table!" He answered as he began to do a series of stretches.

Discord didn't seem too pleased by Sonic's answer. He was expecting him to be slightly frightened or at least taken back.

"Well then, enjoy." Discord slightly grumbled as his cloud floated back while Sonic got in a running position.

"Here we...go!"Sonic said as he dashed off in a blue streak.

Sonic then began to make his way across the platform using his superior speed. So far, it appeared to be normal as Sonic raced across it. However, when he was right in the middle, a piece of the floor came off just as his foot was about to land on it. The result caused him to fall right through. Luckily, he managed to hold on using one hand as he saw the bottomless area beneath him. Sonic pulled himself to see other parts of the floor started to disappear randomly as Discord approached him with a smug look.

"Whoopsie, did I do that? Sorry, I didn;t want it to be too easy for you." Discord said while Sonic just readied his legs.

"You're not wrong. I enjoy a good challenge! Bring it on!" He said happily while Discord made a small frown as he watched Sonic zoom on ahead.

Sonic managed to avoid the parts of the floor that were beginning to fall and he started to get closer to the two giant statues of Discord. The moment Sonic moved past the two of them, one statue started to breathe a stream of flames towards him while the other fired a gust of wind. He slid underneath in order to avoid the flame but as he walked through the gust of wind, he struggled to move against it. Sonic was beginning to be pushed back slightly, but he turned his feet into the 'figure 8' motion, allowing him to move blitz past. As he did, the two statues both grit their teeth.

As Sonic continued to run, he suddenly noticed a large shadow was coming over him. Sonic gained a curious look when he looked up to see something that made his eyes widen. One of the large upside down structures was starting to fall towards him. Sonic clenched his teeth as he sped forward, avoiding the impact. Afterward, more of the buildings began to fall towards him as Sonic avoided being crushed. As the last one was heading in his direction, he jumped and became a blue streak as he dashed through it and came out on the other side. When Sonic landed on, he found himself inside a giant teacup. After, it began to spin rapidly at high speed with him inside. As it was spinning, he was starting to get dizzy.

"Wooooooooah!'" Sonic yelled out before the teacup stopped spinning and Sonic then found himself wobbling forward as he struggled to keep balance.

The floor then turned into a slippery substance, causing Sonic to slide forward uncontrollably, making it more difficult for him to stand straight. As this happened, a series of spiked metal spheres began to roll down in front of Sonic. Discord then saw this and covered his eyes.

"I can't watch!" He said before eyes appeared over his hands.

As the spheres closed in on Sonic, he suddenly charged forward in his boost, allowing him to easily plow through the incoming objects as he now had gotten the hang of the change of the floor. As he charged forward, the floor began to grow thinner and thinner before it turned into a single yellow line as Sonic jumped above it. When his feet landed, he now was able to grind freely.

"Ah yeah, now we're talking!" Sonic yelled out.

Discord noticed the whole thing as his entire face began to sink. Sonic was...having a great time in his crazy obstacle course. Discord then snapped his fingers, causing everything to return to normal as Sonic found himself in the air. He blinked before he fell down on the ground and landed face first. Discord then popped in next to him as Sonic got his face out of the ground.

"Hey, what gives?!" Sonic asked as he dusted himself off.

"I don't get it. I put you in a situation that threatens your life and you enjoy it?!" Discord questioned with a bewildered look.

"Yeah. I told you. I do stuff like this all the time. It's no biggie." Sonic casually said while Discord stared at him with disbelief before he shook his head.

"But you could have been really hurt!" Discord pointed out as he made himself appear in bandages and severely damaged before returning to normal.

"Hey, life is more exciting that way. I always love to be on the move!" Sonic stated as he rubbed his hands eagerly. "So, what's next?"

Discord didn't know what to do. Sonic in a way was quite similar to him as they both enjoyed doing crazy fun-filled activities. The main difference was that Sonic like to do things fast...

A thought passed through Discord's head as he formed a mischevious grin. He then looked down towards Sonic.

"Well, Sonic, since you seemed to be having so much fun in there. I think I'll let you go back." Discord decided as he generated a red floating door in front of him, much to Sonic's delight.

"Sweet! Thanks, Discord!" Sonic said as he prepared to dash towards it.

"Ah, but here's a catch." Discord said as he snapped his fingers.

There was suddenly a time ripple as Sonic's body was stretched forward before he returned to normal. A series of smaller ripples started to emerge from his body. Sonic then found himself going slow...very slow in fact. As he tried to move his body, he found he was barely making a motion as his leg hardly moved.

"W-haaaat...t-hheeeeeee..."Sonic replied in an equally slow form, much to his shock.

"See, but there's a catch. You always go on and on about going so fast, so I figured you could learn some patience. You'll reach the door..eventually." Discord rubbed in Sonic's face, causing him to form a look of horror on his face.

The one thing that Sonic hated the most was waiting. What was even worse was the fact that he had to wait when there was something amazing just right in front of him ! He wouldn't be able to handle that.

"N...oooooooooooo-oooo!" Sonic screamed as he tried in vain to go faster but it was no use.

"You'll thank me for this. I'm teaching you a lesson. Now, I'd love to stay but you might be here for a loooong time, so I'll leave you to it. Toodles." Discord said as he waved and vanished, leaving poor Sonic alone as he still struggled to move.

* * *

A while later, it was the evening and Discord was floating above the city of Canterlot, though not in a position for others to be able to see him. He then let out a long stretch as he went over the events that had happened so far.

"I must admit, looking back at it, maybe it was for the best I left the bandroom. I had a lot of fun with my new 'friends'." Discord said as he conjured a sheet of paper that featured Sonic, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow with checks all over them. He then folded it up and put it away.

"I haven't enjoyed myself this much since I was freed from my statue for the first time. Though I feel like I'm missing something." He added before he suddenly stopped mid-air as his eyes popped out from his head.

Down below, Discord saw Fluttershy walking through the city with her green backpack. She was alone as she wore a smile on her face while Discord observed her using a telescope.

"Fluttershy?! And she's alone, perfect!" Discord said as he was about to fly down to greet here. Before he could, he was stopped by another version of himself wearing glasses.

"Hey, what gives?" He asked his doppelganger.

"Don't you remember the last time you were with her? She wasn't too happy to see us. In fact, she agreed to kick us out." Discord's other reminded him, as Discord now had a neutral expression on his face. He put his hand to his chin.

"You can't just rush at her. We have to think of ways to win her over here. Plan it out." The other Discord suggested while Discord himself smiled at the idea.

"That sounds like a good idea! We can keep an eye on her while thinking of the best way to make her adore us! Me, I am lucky to have you!" Discord praised as he shook hands with himself before his double vanished.

Discord then began to Fluttershy's path, which she didn't notice. After a few minutes, he saw that Fluttershy heading towards a medium-sized house with a green rooftop with a prominent chimney.

"Oh, this must be where she lives. Eh, I prefer my Fluttershy's cottage." Discord said as he formed a five-star rating out of thin air.

Discord watched as Fluttershy took out a key from a small section of her backpack, which she then used to unlock the front door to her house as she went inside. After that, Discord got into a thinking position as his duplicate appeared before him once more.

"Ok then, Discord. Think. Think. What can we do to befriend this Fluttershy?" The two Discords wondered out loud. "She's Fluttershy...so what does she like?"

Discord then reached his hand inside his other self's head in order to look through his thoughts to remember what Fluttershy's main interest where. As he was, the second Discord's eye's widened.

"Look behind you!" Discord was told as his copy turned his head around to see what he saw.

Discord saw Manic walking on the sidewalk. The shaggy green haired teen appeared quite cheery at this time as he was humming to himself while his hands were in his pockets. The direction he was walking suggested that he was heading towards Fluttershy's house.

"Oh, him! I knew something was missing!"Discord recalled as he snapped his fingers before turning to himself. "What about him?"

"Remember this?" The identical Discord said as he made a transparent floating head of Manic appear before them.

"Hey, Fluttershy, we're still on for later, right?" The head said before it disappeared.

"Don't you see what this means? This one's going to spend time with Fluttershy...time which she could be spending with us! If she doesn't hang out with us, how are we supposed to win her over?!" Discord told himself as he now understood the situation.

"You're right. We can't let him get in the way. Thanks again, Me!" Discord responded as he shook hands with himself once more before he vanished in a white flash.

Meanwhile, Manic began to approach Fluttershy's house. While he did, he started to think out loud.

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. Fluttershy's going to love where I'm taking her!" He stated as he stood in front of the door of her house.

Manic then rang the front door. Instead of hearing a bell ringing, he heard Discord's voice say 'DING DONG!'

A confused Manic then looked up to see Discord, who was in the form of a door. Discord then uncoiled himself to revert back to his original form as he now stood over Manic. He didn't seem to happy to see him as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, hey, Discord. Haven't seen you all day! What's up?" He questioned as he stuck his hand out for a fist bump.

Discord just continued to look down at Manic with distaste and left him hanging. He then formed a puzzled expression after a while and brought his fist down.

"Anyway, do you know if Fluttershy's ready? We're supposed to head out now." Manic said in a quizzical tone. Hearing this caused Discord's eyes to turn smaller and glow slightly as he glared at Manic.

"No, I don't. In fact, I'm sorry to tell you that there's been a change of plans." Discord said as he ripped up a sheet of paper before turning it to cinders.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Manic asked.

"I've decided that it's unfitting for you and Fluttershy to spend so much time together when she could be with yours truly." The jealous Draconequess explained as he pointed to himself. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Manic then raised an eyebrow. "You're not making any sense. What do you mean unfitting?"

Discord got closer to him in a menacing manner, causing Manic to back up a bit.

"Fluttershy is my best friend. And I don't need some green haired _punk_ getting in the way. Stay. Away. From. Fluttershy." Discord told him in a threatening manner before he backed up.

Manic looked up at Discord and shot him a look before he folded his arms.

"No way! You don't get to decide who Fluttershy gets to be friends with! And besides, I've been looking forward to tonight for a long time and I'm not going to let some weird dragon, horse, thing or whatever ruin it for me!" Manic snapped as he stood his ground. "If I have to go through you, I'm up for that."

Manic was prepared to dash in a speedy wave but before he could, Discord grabbed Manic by the top of his hair and lifted him up. Manic began to struggle but he couldn't get loose.

"Ow, hey! Let me go!" Manic demanded as Discord looked at him up and down.

"Ah, yes. I know how to deal with you." Discord said as he using his free hand, he tore a hole in the fabric of reality. The result was a swirling hole which flashed many different colors. Manic formed a concerned look on his face as he looked directly into it.

"What is that?!" He cried as Discord flashed a mischevious grin.

"Bon Voyage!" Discord yelled as he tossed Manic into the hole.

Manic was flailing his limbs around as he began to fall through the flashing portal, screaming at the top of his lungs while Discord looked on.

"Have fun falling through multiple dimensions!" He called out before he closed the hole.

Shortly after, the door to Fluttershy's house opened, revealing her as she took a step outside. She looked around until her eyes landed on Discord, who smiled widely and waved to her rapidly. Fluttershy was surprised to see him there.

"Oh. Discord." She said before he appeared behind her in her house. Fluttershy turned around to see him as she closed her door.

"Hello there, Fluttershy! Nice evening, isn't' it?" Discord greeted in a cordial manner as he tipped a hat.

Fluttershy wasn't sure how to react to him. Earlier he had been disruptive during their band practice but at the same time, if he was a friend of Princess Twilight, she didn't want to hurt his feelings either.

"I-I suppose." She answered in a small tone. Her face perked up as she just remembered something.

"Oh, Discord, since you were in the neighborhood, did you happen to see Manic? He was supposed to meet me outside my house." Fluttershy said.

Hearing Manic's name made Discord slightly frown and clenched his teeth discreetly.

"Actually, I did. He told me to tell you that he's decided to cancel the plans you two had. He said he never wanted to see you again." Discord told her as he teleported around Fluttershy, who formed a slightly surprised look after hearing this.

"Really? That doesn't sound like Manic." She said as she put her finger on her chain.

"Oh well, y'know, sometimes friends can change just like that." Discord quickly said as he snapped his fingers to turn himself into a mismatched form before he returned to normal.

"It's not big deal. You're better off without him anyway. Now that you're not with him, you can hang out with me." Discord went on as he pulled Fluttershy in for a hug.

Fluttershy didn't seem so eager to hang out with Discord and her face showed it as she formed an unsure expression. So far, he'd just caused trouble. To be fair though, she hadn't actually spent some quality time with him. Aside from being friends with Princess Twilight, he said he was best friends with her counterpart in Equestria, so that meant something. Perhaps she should give him a chance...

"Well...I...guess that doesn't sound too bad." She reluctantly said.

Those words were like music to Discord's ear as he now looked like he had won a grand prize. He then flew up for joy as he clasped his hands in delight.

"Oh, that is just wonderful! I know!" Discord exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

A small table then appeared with a pink tea set and a few sandwiches as Discord and Fluttershy were now sitting across from each other. Fluttershy's eyes widened as she looked around.

"In Equestria, the two of us always have tea together." Discord elaborated as he sipped a cup.

Discord saw that Fluttershy looked a little uncomfortable as she rubbed her arm. She hadn't taken a cup or picked up a sandwich.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong? Have a drink or a bite to eat." He urged as he floated the tea set and sandwiches to Fluttershy, whose expression didn't change.

"Well...it's just that...I don't really drink...tea." She answered in a shy tone.

Discord wasn't expecting this as he caused the objects to float down.

"Oh, I see..." He replied.

Discord then started to sweat and become nervous. He finally had some quality time with this world's Fluttershy and he couldn't risk messing it up. He had to make a good second impression. He had to think of something. Discord's eyes began to dart around rapidly before they stopped.

"I have just the idea!" Discord announced, making Fluttershy focus on him. He then pulled her next to him.

"I think we're a little uncomfortable around each other because we haven't had the right kind of quality time. I think a cross dimensional adventure should do the trick!" Discord stated. "(If Fluttershy see's what a hero I can be, she'll be my friend in no time!)"

Discord's idea didn't sound like what Fluttershy had in mind as she formed a worried and timid look. She then looked up at Discord.

"Um..I'm not so-" Fluttershy started before Discord cut her off.

"No need to say anything. I'm sure wherever we go, you'll have a grand time! Now then, let's leave it chance where we can have some fun!" He shouted as he snapped his fingers, taking him and Fluttershy to a random dimension as they disappeared in a white flash.

* * *

 **Authors notes: Now that everyone else is out of the picture, what could Discord's plan for Fluttershy be? Is it 'fun' as he said or something not even he was expecting? Anyway, thanks for reading, fav and review. Later and take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

Busted

A white flash then appeared, revealing itself to be Fluttershy and Discord. The former was gasping repeatedly while the latter had a more neutral expression. Fluttershy then turned to Discord with a bewildered look.

"Discord?! Where did you take us?!" She nearly screamed.

"I told you, I'd leave it to chance. But don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm sure we've ended up in a nice place." Discord answered as he patted Fluttershy on the hand. He then began to take a look around as he formed a periscop.e

The dimension that Discord and Fluttershy were in had a multicolored sky with black twinkles in the background. It contained a long yellow road going through it that went around in a series directions. There were many different colored checker-patterned spheres floating around. In fact, Discord and Fluttershy were standing on a sphere that was purple. Fluttershy was shaking with fear while Discord just placed his hands on his hips.

"Hmmmmm...colorful...but still, the design leaves a lot to be desired." Discord critiqued before he noticed Fluttershy's shaking.

"Oh, but there's no reason to be afraid. This place looks safe enough." Discord quickly reassured.

Immediately after he said that, Discord and Fluttershy felt the ground beneath them rumbling as they began to lose their balance. Fluttershy let out a yelp while Discord looked around frantically before he looked down to see that the sphere they were on was moving forward.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY REALM?!" The two of them heard a loud booming voice demand in a menacing manner. Fluttershy now formed a frightened expression as Discord seemed surprised until they saw the source of the voice.

Standing before them was the face of giant-panda like being with glowing yellow eyes. Discord then noticed that the beings hand was tightly gripped around the sphere he and Fluttershy were standing on. The giant panda gave the two of them a glare. Discord raised an eyebrow while Fluttershy's expression changed from fearful to happy.

"Awww, a panda! That's just adorable! I love pandas! They're so gentle, peaceful and cute!" Fluttershy gushed as she put her hands together, making both Discord and the being look confused.

"What's your name?" Fluttershy then asked sweetly, making the panda even more confused before it gave her and Discord and intense glare.

"YOU DARE TO MOCK FEIST IN HIS OWN REALM?!" The creature roared, taking Fluttershy back as she let out a squeal and covered her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Your realm?" Discord questioned, making Feist turn to him.

"YES. THIS IS FEIST'S DIMENSION, MY SPECIAL ZONE. I HAVE CRAFTED IT AS I SEE FIT. I AM THE GOD OF THIS WORLD!" Feist introduced. "WHAT BRINGS YOU MORTALS TO FEIST'S WORLD?"

Discord didn't seem too impressed with Feist's claim to godhood and he knew that he definitely did not like being referred to as a 'mortal'. He then slightly glowered towards Feist as he crossed his arms. Fluttershy just gripped herself as she watched the whole thing.

"I'll have you know, I am no mere 'mortal'. My name is Discord, spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. You've probably heard of me I presume?" Discord boasted as he gave Feist a sly smile, whose face didn't change.

"NO. FEIST HAS NEVER HEARD YOU EXISTENCE BEFORE." Feist responded, making Discord frown slightly.

"Anyway, my friend and I just happened to be dimension hopping, looking for a good place to have a good time. However, I now see that this isn't the place for it. I don't quite like your attitude." Discord told Feist, who listened on but made no reaction. "Now if you'll excuse us."

Discord then snapped his fingers, expecting him and Fluttershy to disappear in a flash but nothing happened. Discord formed a puzzled expression alongside Fluttershy. He then looked down at his fingers and snapped them once more. Again, nothing. Discord grew a bit irritated and began to snap his fingers many times, but nothing happened at all. He now looked slightly worried while Feist wore a smug grin.

"Ok...what gives?"Discord quizzically said as he looked up to Discord.

"FEIST ALREADY TOLD YOU. FEIST IS A GOD HERE. YOU MAY BE A SPIRIT OF CHAOS AND DISHARMONY WHERE YOU ARE FROM, BUT IN FEIST'S REALM, YOU OBEY MY RULES! AND I WILL IT THAT YOU SIMPLY BE MORTAL!" Feist explained, making all the color drain from Discord's face. He then turned back to Fluttershy, who gulped in fear as the two realized that they were in a difficult position Discord backed up to where she was as Feist observed the two of them.

*"Fluttershy, you're good with animals right? Try to reason with him or something."* Discord whispered to her.

*"I'm not sure if that will work. He doesn't seem like any of the animals I've talked to. But...it's worth a shot if we have a chance of getting out of here."* She replied. She then slowly and timidly began to gather the courage to speak to Feist.

"Mr. Feist...um...what do you plan to do with us exactly?" Fluttershy asked in a small and scared tone.

"THE ONE THING THAT FEIST ENJOYS IS ENTERTAINMENT! AMUSE FEIST AND PERHAPS I WILL CONSIDER LETTING YOU MORTALS LEAVE." Feist said.

Hearing this caused Discord face to perk up as he gained some hope. He then stepped forward in front of Fluttershy.

"Entertainment! That's my specialty, buddy! So, Feist, how can yours truly be of service to you?" Discord asked as he bumped his chest.

"DISPLAY YOUR SKILLS AND FORTITUDE TO FEIST! THOSE ARE THE BEST OF CHALLENGES!" Feist answered.

The godlike being then generated a widened road that interchanged with yellow and blue colors. It appeared to have no end and also had a series of golden rings floating on it.

"YOU MUST COLLECT 200 OF THESE RINGS WITHIN A CERTAIN TIME LIMIT! I SUGGEST YOU START NOW. TIME IS TICKING." He elaborated as he presented the challenge to the two of them.

Discord and Fluttershy exchanged looks. The challenge that Feist presented them looked like it required a lot of speed and agility. Without his powers, Discord literally had no skills on his own and Fluttershy's magic was not suited for something like this. There was no way they could complete it in time. Discord then cleared his throat as he nervously approached Feist.

"Feist, as much as I love your creativity...I was wondering...You see, Fluttershy and I aren't really cut out for this sort of stuff...so, with that in mind...can you change your challenge to something more of our speed?" Discord requested before while he formed awkward smile towards Feist.

Feist glare grew even more intense and even began to glow more as he did away with the challenge he made and violently brought the sphere close to him, knocking Discord and Fluttershy onto the ground.

"YOU CANNOT AMUSE FEIST?! THEN YOU WILL REMAIN HERE AS LONG AS FEIST SEES FIT!" He roared.

Fluttershy now began to panic as she wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat on the ground. She was extremely stressed as shown by the look on her face. She then faced Discord.

"What are we going to do?! We can't handle that challenge he made and now he's going to keep us trapped for who knows how long?!" She shrieked towards an unsure Discord who tried to think of a solution.

"Hey, don't be so negative. I'm sure something will come to help us get out of this." Discord said. But truth be told, he didn't even believe his own words.

Just then, a yellow swirling hole formed at the top of the Special Zone, catching the attention of everyone present as they looked at the top. Some screaming was heard from it before Manic emerged from the portal as he landed on the same sphere as Discord and Fluttershy, making a large thud as Feist looked on with interest.

"Ow..."Manic weakly said as he laid down on the ground.

"Manic!" Fluttershy cried, clearly glad to see him.

"Manic?!" Discord cried, clearly not expecting to see him there at all. In fact, he looked like as if he had seen a ghost.

Fluttershy then rushed over to Manic to check if he was ok as she moved his body slightly. Manic rose from the ground as he rubbed his head.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" He asked as he began to look around the Special Zone.

"What is here, anyway?" He added before his eyes landed on Discord, who was whistling in the background, trying not be noticed. When he saw Manic, he gave him a sheepish smile and waved.

Seeing Discord caused Manic to form an enraged look on his face as he instantly charged to the trickster spirit, leaving behind a green trail.

"YOU!" Manic screamed as Discord closed his eyes and braced for impact.

Before Manic could reach Discord, the sphere began to move again, causing Manic to slow down in order to make sure he didn't fall on his face. He regained his balance and turned around to see Feist studying him, making him jump back.

"Wow! What are you?!" Manic questioned to the panda deity.

"I AM FEIST, MASTER OF THIS REALM. YOU ENTRANCE IN MY ZONE IS MOST CURIOUS. WHY HAVE YOU ENTERED HERE?" Feist posed to Manic.

"Well." Manic started as he turned back to give Discord a dirty look. "That thing over there sent me through a series of dimensions. I was falling through and landed here."

"What?!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she turned to Discord with a slightly angry look. He blushed after seeing this.

"I can explain." Discord said to try and save face.

"YOUR USAGE OF YOUR POWERS AMUSE FEIST. I SEE THAT YOU WILL PROVIDE ENTERTAINMENT UNLIKE THESE TWO. COMPLETE ONE OF MY CHALLENGES AND FEIST SHALL SEND YOU HOME." Feist offered, causing Manic to look back to Discord and Fluttershy.

"What, you can't warp reality to just get us out? Hmmm, if you lost your powers here, that explains why I fell into this dimension." Manic said to Discord in a hostile tone, making him look down on the ground to avoid eye contact. It was clear he was embarrassed at his powerlessness. Manic then let out a sigh.

"I'll deal with you later." Manic promised as he pointed to Discord before he turned around back to Feist. "Ok then. I'll play along. If I do your challenge, you'll let the three us of go, deal?"

"FEIST AGREES!" Feist stated.

Feist then generated a wide gray platform for Manic to be on that was filled with grass and surrounded by a body of water, separating him from Discord and Fluttershy. He then created 6 purple floating UFOs spread out around him.

"THIS IS SIMPLE. DESTROY THE 6 OBJECTS IN 100 SECONDS AND YOU SHALL PASS. YOU NOW HAVE 95 SECONDS" Feist instructed.

"No problem!" Manic said as he dashed around the platform.

Manic came across the first UFO and turned into a green streak as he went right through it. He landed on the ground and formed a cocky smile.

"That's one down!" Manic yelled as he sped across the platform for the second UFO.

Manic closed in on the UFO as it fled away from him, but it was no use. Manic again became a green streak as he was easily able to destroy the UFO, making him skid on the floor. As he did, he landed on the grass. Manic then tried to run through it, but he noticed that he felt slower and heavier.

"Hey, what the?" He said as he found it a struggle to move.

"FEIST DOES NOT WANT THIS TO BE TOO EASY! YOU HAVE 63 SECONDS!" Feist called out, making Manic roll his eyes.

Manic saw the remaining four UFOS were quite scattered around them. It would take too long if he stayed in the grass. Manic then jumped in the air and became a stream mid-air, allowing him to destroy the nearest UFO as he headed in it's direction. As he landed, Manic came in contact with some of the water on the outside, which blew him back on the platform, slightly dazed.

"FOOL! YOU TOUCHED THE WATER AND HAVE DEDUCTED 10 SECONDS FROM YOUR TIME! YOU NOW HAVE 30 SECONDS LEFT!" Feist gloated.

Hearing this made Manic really alert. He still had three more UFOS to destroy. Above, Fluttershy and Discord both watched on, extremely anxious as Fluttershy had her hands to her mouth while Discord chewed his fingernails loudly.

Manic then moved as fast as he could, trying to get close to at least one of the UFOS as they each moved apart. Manic was then able to get underneath one of the UFOS, which he then destroyed by going through it as a green streak. He was now mid-air.

"15 SECONDS!" Feist warned.

Manic looked around for the last two UFOS and realized how far they were. He knew he couldn't get to them individually with the little time he had left. He then took out his two eskrima sticks and began to twirl them at high speed as he fell.

"10...9...8..." Feist counted down.

Manic then launched his sticks as if they were buzzsaws towards the last UFOS.

"7...6...5...4..."

The two sticks headed for the two UFOS and managed to collide them, causing two explosions on the side of the platform as they returned to Manic shortly after.

"3...2...1...WELL DONE!" Feist praised as the platform disappeared and so did the sphere that Discord and Fluttershy were on. They then joined Manic as the three of them fell into the Special Zone. As they did, a sparkling yellow portal opened beneath them.

"HERE IS YOUR REWARD! NOW BEGONE!" Feist commanded as the three of them fell through the portal and left the Special Zone.

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, the rest of the Rainbooms started packing up their instruments as AppleJack closed the door to her garage. She then wiped her brow.

"Despite the initial ruckus and Fluttershy leavin' early, I'd say this was a pretty good practice." AppleJack said as she turned to face the rest of her bandmates.

"I agree. Though I admit, I do wonder what Discord did for the rest of the day." Twilight pondered out loud.

"He probably went to hang out with Sonic and the guys. Hopefully, they could handle him better than we could." Sunset commented.

Suddenly, a yellow sparkling portal appeared above the Rainbooms, causing all of them to look up at it in surprise. Shortly after, Discord, Manic, and Fluttershy fell through as they all crashed to the ground. The amazed Rainbooms then stared at the scene.

"For the second time...ow."Manic uttered.

"Manic?! Fluttershy?! Discord?! " Rainbow Dash called out

Discord rose up from the ground as he floated above. He then bent backward completely, cracking his back in order to get comfortable. Fluttershy picked herself up and she helped up Manic get up as he did a few stretches.

"Why did you guys fall from the sky like a bunch of popped balloons from that fun looking swirly thing!?" Pinkie said in a quizzical tone. "It reminds me of swirling the batter for cake!" She continued as she made the motion with her hand.

Manic then shot daggers at Discord.

"It's because of this jerk!" Manic shouted accusingly as he pointed to Discord, making all eyes on him. He then noticed this and his eyes moved back and forth.

"Discord, what does he mean?" Rarity asked, making the Draconequus look uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it's a funny story really..." Discord started to say as he generated a story book in his hands and began to flip through the pages.

"You want to know what he did? When I went up to Fluttershy's house, he came in and blocked me from going for no reason! He told me to stay away and when I refused, he threw me through a bunch of different dimensions! I don't know what happened afterward, but I ended finding him and Fluttershy in some weird world and I had to bail them out!" Manic explained, causing all the Rainbooms to form slightly shocked looks while Discord gulped.

"Discord! Is this true?!" Fluttershy questioned in a slightly angry tone as she gave Discord a small glare.

Discord now saw that he was in a tight spot and his body was enclosed in a tight space in order to show. He began to sweat nervously as the others gave him disapproving looks.

"Well...I...Uh...I did it for you, Fluttershy! I wanted us to be able to hang out together! We didn't get to after all that bandroom fiasco!" Discord defended.

"So you tried to banish my friend to a series of dimensions?!" Fluttershy replied in a half-yell while Discord remained silent. He then scratched his head.

"Well...when you put it that way..." Discord said in a small voice.

"That is definitely not a way to try and spend more time with a friend!" Sunset lectured. " Also why go to such lengths for Fluttershy, when aside from her and us, you still had an opportunity for new friends who were available. Why didn't you try and spend time with them?

Discord then began to chuckle as he remembered his encounters with Sonic and the others. It was so hilarious what he did.

"Oh, when I was through with them, they weren't really in any-" Discord began to brag before he realized what he was saying as his face perked up. Now, the others stared at him with suspicious looks.

"Ooops, you can ignore that. Just a slip of the tongue." Discord quickly added as his tongue fell from his mouth, which he made disappear.

"Discord...what did you do to Sonic and the others?" Twilight asked as everyone crowded him.

Discord was silent as he stared down at the looks he was getting.

"Spill it, now!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

Discord's mouth grew back and he began to squirm uneasily.

"Oh, nothing much...I just had some fun...with them..." Discord said as he tapped his fingers together.

"If it's anything like what he did to me, we can safely assume what he did to the rest of the guys isn't good. Who knows where they are." Manic told the Rainbooms.

"Discord, bring them here right now." Sunset told him.

"I'm not sure if I-" Discord started to say before an assertive Fluttershy marched up to him.

"Our friends, now, buster!" She demanded as she gave Discord the 'stare'

Seeing her eyes reminded Discord so much of pony Fluttershy. He couldn't resist what Fluttershy asked. Discord slowly raised his hand and snapped his fingers. After that, a series of 5 flashes occurred, revealing Sonic, Tails, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles. Sonic nearly fell as he stepped forward while Shadow and Silver jumped to the ground. Tails rose up before he descended down while Knuckles crashed to the floor with his arms spread out. Manic and the Rainbooms crowded around them to make sure their friends were ok.

"Are you all ok?" Rarity asked the five of them as Sonic stretched out loud.

"Finally, I can move! I about lost it from being so slow!" Sonic said as he shuddered at what he just went through.

"Agreed." Silver chimed in as Tails nodded.

Knuckles flexed his body to get used to movement while Shadow tightened his wrist. Shortly after, they both got furious looks as they remembered who caused their predicaments.

"Where is he?" Shadow asked in a calm but threatening manner.

In the back, Discord was trying to tiptoe away quietly but Knuckles turned around to see him As he did, he almost went ballistic while Discord's face became alert.

"There you are! I'm gonna smash your face in good!" Knuckles declared as he began to rush towards Discord but AppleJack stopped him.

"Woah, partner. Take it easy. Tell us why yer so mad at this fella here." AppleJack said as she, Manic and the rest of the Rainbooms gathered around to hear Knuckles's and the others stories.

"First, he wrecked my lab and then he trapped me in my Miles Electric. With sentient data! I had to fight for my life in there!" Tails complained.

"He put me in an endless loop over and over again!" Silver blurted out.

"I was stuck between time and space after he messed with my Chaos Control." Shadow stated.

"I was in this pretty cool place at the start...but then he made me move so slow with an adventure just right in front of me! It was unbearable!" Sonic recalled with dread.

Lastly, Knuckles explained how he had been wronged by Discord.

"He tried to shatter the Master Emerald just to see what would happen! He could've messed up Angel Island or worse!" Knuckles yelled.

As Discord watched them tell the others, he began to shrink more and more. He knew his goose was cooked. He now was on the receiving end of many looks of disapproval as he returned to his normal size.

"Discord, why would you do all of that?!" Sunset asked in a baffled but stern tone.

"I was just trying to have some fun with them." was Discord's excuse.

"Doesn't sound fun to me. And I know, fun. Sounds pretty mean if you ask me." Pinkie criticized.

"Aren't you supposed to be friends with Princess Twilight? I am certain she would not approve of such behavior!" Rarity chided.

"Considering the fact that she said you were 'reformed'." Manic said with air quotes.

"I am reformed! I truly am!" Discord protested as he placed his hand on his chest.

"After hearing all of this...I can't be the only one who's skeptical." Twilight commented.

"Yeah, you could've seriously messed us up!" Silver pointed out

"Enough talk! Early on I asked if we can smash his face in. Can we do it now?" Knuckles said as cracked his fist.

"Actually, Ah wouldn't mind that now." AppleJack agreed.

"Good." Shadow said as he and Knuckles approached Discord, who backed up.

"Wait, no, you have it all wrong! I was just joking! I meant no harm, truly! I just wanted to be friends with you!" Discord said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Yeah, we're not falling for that again." Tails dryly said.

"Discord, I don't know how Princess Twilight managed to be friends with you, but after everything you've done today, I'm not sure if we're the right group for you to be friends with. All you've just done is play malicious tricks on us just because you found it funny. That's not what friendship is at all. I see you still have a lot to learn." Sunset berated.

"Sunset's right. You know what you did sounds like? Selfishness." Sonic scolded. "If you really are as tight with Princess Twi, I figured you should know better."

" Until you can learn not to be an utter jerk, take a hike." Rainbow Dash dismissed.

"Wait, no! Ok, it was a slip-up, but I can be good now!" Discord promised, but the group wasn't having it as Discord now saw their scornful and mistrustful looks. He finally landed on Fluttershy's. It looked much worse than the one she gave him earlier and he really did not like the look of it. To him, it was much more prominent than the others.

"You might be friends with me in Equestria, but as for me, I'm not sure if I could ever be real friends with someone like you." Fluttershy Chastised.

Hearing this made Discord feel absolutely crushed as he formed an extremely glum look and his body started to sink to the ground. Fluttershy was rejecting him. For real. The sharp pain returned to his chest and this time, he truly felt it all over his entire body. This just hurt. It was like the time when the one from Equestria had ended their friendship but this time...he knew it was too late to save it.

"I-I...I understand." Discord answered in a melancholic small voice as his eyes filled up with slight tears which he then wiped away . "Perhaps coming here was indeed a mistake. I...I'm sorry."

With that said, Discord turned around. He looked back to still see the upset group looking at him in the same hostile way. Seeing this caused him to begin to float off in the sky of Canterlot.

* * *

 **Authors notes: I guess Discord finally got what he deserved. But what's in store for him now in the Sonic and EQG world. Anyway, thanks for reading, fav and review. Later and take care.**


	8. Chapter 8

Betrayed Once More

In his secret laboratory, Dr. Eggman was sitting on at a desk in one of the many rooms it housed. In front of him was a holographic orange screen as the egg-shaped mad scientist observed all that was written on it. It was nothing new, he was just going over the schematics of his base, modifications for his badniks, a plan to destroy Sonic, etc. Just the usual stuff.

Suddenly, the orange screen turned bright red, catching Eggman's attention. On it was a large red energy wave which started to beep randomly as Eggman studied what was on it.

"What is this?! The energy reading that this signal is giving is off the scales! I've never seen anything like it!" He exclaimed as he placed his hands on the desk. Eggman then started to stroke his mustache as he looked further.

"It appears that whatever is giving off this signal is on the move. Interesting." He continued as he put his hands together and sat back in his chair. "I think this requires some investigation. Whatever it is, I'm sure that I can find some use it. Who knows? Maybe this will be my chance to crush Sonic once and for all!"

Eggman then slammed his fist on the desk as he rose up with a determined expression and headed for the golden pear shaped door in front of him. It opened automatically and Eggman stood in the halls. Coming in his directions were his two hench robots, Orbot and Cubot, shaped as their names indicated.

"Orbot, Cubot! Ready the Eggmobile! There's something we need to find!" The Doctor instructed.

"Yes, sir. No doubt you have planned some elaborate scheme which will blow up in your face as usual." Orbot said in a dry manner, causing Eggman to glare at him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" He snapped. "Just get it ready!"

Eggman then marched off on his left, leaving the two robots.

"Aw man! But his mobile is so heavy!" Cubot complained while Orbot just shook his head.

* * *

A little while later, Eggman was flying through the skies in his Eggmobile with Orbot and Cubot at his side. In front of him was beeping the red hologram, which he was tracking as his mobile moved forward.

"Now then. This energy signature shouldn't be too far away. Just a few more feet away." Eggman muttered as he was concentrated on the signal.

"Sir, do you even know what we're looking for?" Orbot asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But whatever it is, it's powerful! I must have my hands on it!" Eggman declared.

"I take it you haven't learned from your countless failures at controlling some kind of super-powerful source?" Orbot commented as Eggman turned around to give him a dirty look, shutting him up.

The Eggmobile then descended on the outskirts of Canterlot, putting Eggman just outside of the forest. As he did, the signal stopped moving on the screen and started glowing in one piece.

"Wow, that sure is pretty!' Cubot stated as he saw the screen while Eggman just formed an annoyed sigh.

"Now then, whatever's giving off that signal should be somewhere around here." Eggman said as he looked around the area.

Suddenly, Eggman heard the sound of sniffling, puzzling him as he raised an eyebrow. He turned to his right and when he did, his eyes landed on perhaps what was one of the strangest creatures he had ever seen, which was saying something. It was Discord, who was floating above with his back hunched. In front of him was a floating pink tea set and he took a few sad sips from one a cup as he set it down and started to whimper.

"Do you see that?" Eggman asked his two robot companions as they watched the mismatched creature.

"No, I clearly don't see the creature right in front me despite the fact that my eyes are turned in its direction," Orbot said sarcastically answered, making Eggman hit him on the top of his head to keep him quiet.

"Aw, it looks kind of cute. Sort of like a pony! I've always wanted a pony!" Cabot happily said before Eggman covered his mouth.

"Shhh! Don't be so loud." Eggman scolded before he turned back to look at his screen. It was flashing red rapidly in Discord's direction as Eggman looked up to see the Draconequus once more.

"(Could this be the source of all that energy?)" Eggman wondered.

Discord let out a sad sigh as he drank one more sip of tea. He then snapped his fingers, causing the tea set to disappear while a series of napkins with wings came to him. Discord took one of them and blew his nose.

"Way to go Discord. You could have made friends with this Fluttershy and maybe others." Discord wallowed in self pity as he conjured small transparent images of Fluttershy and the rest of the group before they glared at him. Discord then made them vanish.

"But now you have nothing. And a Fluttershy that doesn't want to be my friend." He then moped he as made 3 X's appear on his head that made loud beeping sounds.

The wind started to blow strongly, causing the leaves of the trees to blow strongly to the side. Discord saw this and he snapped his fingers, causing the trees to move in the opposite direction. He snapped them again, making the trees turn flimsy and wobbly as they swayed from side to side randomly. He snapped his fingers one more time, turning them into dancing trees as they shook their leaves like maracas. Discord just sadly shook his head and returned everything to normal.

"It's no use. Even chaotic things aren't enough to cheer me up." Discord glumly said as he put his hand on his face while still floating in the air.

Meanwhile, Eggman had witnessed everything Discord had done as his jaw was slightly open. He then closed it as he started to think.

"(Amazing! That being was able to alter reality as if it was nothing! There is no doubt that this...whatever it is, is the cause of my energy signal. If I had it's that kind of power...I could rule this world easily!)" Eggman pondered.

Before he took another step, Eggman recalled Orbot's comment on his previous failures in regards to this kind of stuff. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a point there.

"(I think I might need to plan out my approach here. Let's see...this thing is sad for some reason and he appears to know Sonic and those girls he's with. Hmmmmmmm)". Eggman wondered before he formed a small grin on his face. He then got out of his machine and turned to Cubot and Orbot.

"Stay here. I got this under control." Eggman instructed as he headed in Discord's direction.

"I doubt it." Orbot said as soon as the doctor left.

"Works for me!" Cabot said with relief.

Eggman got closer to Discord and he cleared his throat before he started to speak.

"Excuse me, my good fellow." Discord heard Eggman say as he turned to see him coming in his direction. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you? Discord asked before he teleported around Eggman and got in his face. He started to observe Eggman, making the latter a little uncomfortable as Discord went around him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but have you ever heard of exercise?" Discord commented as a scale appeared above Eggman's head which broke down as it tried to guess his weight, making the doctor fume slightly.

"But I admit, nice stache." Discord then added as he pulled Eggman's mustache and admired it with a magnifying glass.

Eggman hadn't even met him Discord for a full minute and he was already starting to get annoyed with him. He managed to bite his tongue though.

"Thanks, I suppose." Eggman replied as he took his facial hair from Discord. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Eggman. I'm a brilliant scientist."

"Eggman?" Discord questioned. "What, with a name like that, have you dedicated your life to studying eggs?

Discord made a blackboard which featured the different kinds of cooked eggs, different colored ones, their shapes and their insides. He was dressed in a lab coat with gray hair and glasses.

"Finally, once I discover the right temperature to separate scrambled and boiled eggs, I will revolutionize science!" He boasted in a mocking tone.

Eggman grit his teeth and clenched his teeth. He was being mocked. Still, he kept his cool.

"Oh, no. That's just a name. I have dedicated my life to studying robotics. I have a series of great inventions." Eggman elaborated. "But enough about me, I wanted to talk about you. You seemed down and I wanted to see if I could help in any way."

Discord was taken back as he faced the doctor with a bewildered look. He was truly not expecting to hear this coming from anyone here, especially after what had happened.

"You want to help...me? Discord slowly said as Eggman nodded.

"Of course. Whenever I see a sad face, I just can't ignore it." He lied as Discord stared at him. "So what's gotten you in such a bad mood?"

Discord didn't know how to react. This encounter with Eggman seemed like a stroke of good luck after the disaster with other. He had met someone in this world who had shown concern for his well-being. He felt touched by Eggman's 'kindness'.

"Well, I'm not exactly from around these parts. You see, I decided to come here on vacation and I met some interesting characters here. But...we didn't exactly see eye to eye on my definition of fun, so I was told to leave them alone." Discord told Eggman with a slightly hurt expression.

"What?! They rejected your friendship?! That's pure insanity?' Eggman exclaimed with his hands in the air, making a surprised Discord turn to him.

"You think so?"Discord inquired.

"Of course. I've seen what you're capable of and honestly, your powers make you an utter genius! How could they not desire to be friends with you! Sounds to me like the problem wasn't with you. It's their loss if they cannot appreciate you and your talents!" Eggman praised.

Discord's sad expression changed to a small happy one. Hearing this from Eggman had really improved his mood. Finally, someone in this world who seemed to get him!

"I must say...seeing as you are a scientist and probably a fellow genius, you're right! Why should I be moping around?! Thank you, Eggman, I really needed that pep talk!" Discord responded as some confetti emerged from his body, indicting he was becoming happy.

"Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Discord, the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony!" He said as he patted Eggman on the back and shook his hand rapidly. The word 'Chaos' intrigued Eggman.

"(Spirit of Chaos, eh. I-)" Eggman thought to himself before he felt something tap his leg. He looked down to see Orbot and Cubot holding a monitor and frowned slightly.

"Excuse me for one moment." Eggman told Discord, who made a chair for him to sit on as he waited. Eggman then turned around to Cubot and Orbot.

"I told you to stay inside the Eggmobile!" He said in a harsh whisper.

"Well sir, there's something we thought you would like to see."Orbot said as he gave Eggman the monitor.

Eggman looked at the screen of the monitor, which was an orange color. It was showing some kind of footage. In it, Eggman could see a puddle that was moving on its own. The puddle formed a head which Eggman recognized as Chaos as he raised his eyebrows.

"(Chaos is on the loose?!) Eggman thought. He started to rub his chin before he let out a devious smile. He had an idea as he took the monitor from Orbot.

Eggman then turned around to Discord.

"Discord, sorry about that. It's just that I that I had a wonderful idea. Come take a look at this." Eggman invited.

Discord stretched his neck and then his body over Eggman's shoulder to see the monitor.

"There, you see that puddle moving on its own?" Eggman asked as Discord face perked up. He recognized it.

"Ah yes, I totally forget about that! I saw that thing while I was around earlier! What of it?" Discord responded.

"Well, that is no ordinary puddle. It's Chaos, the god of destruction." Eggman said as Discord formed a curious look.

"Chaos? I like the sound of this." Discord said with interest.

"Seeing as you are a spirit of Chaos and we have the actual embodiment of it lurking around, don't you think we could have some real fun?" Eggman questioned as Discord smiled at the thought of that. A god of destruction and spirit of harmony seemed like a really interesting combo.

"I have something amazing planned out, but I need your help to do it. If you don't mind that is?" Eggman continued.

"Of course I don't mind!" Discord eagerly complied. "How can I be of service?"

"I want to start this project right away but I don't know where Chaos is exactly? Can you go get him?" Eggman asked.

"No problem. Be back in a flash!" Discord stated as he teleported in a white flash

* * *

On a sandy beach that had strong tidal waves moving across it, Chaos was moving across it as a puddle and heading near the ocean. Before he could reach it, he was suddenly swept in a large bag brown. Chaos fidgeted but he couldn't escape it. Discord observed the bag before enclosed it a safe he generated which had many locks around as it floated before him.

"You and I are going to have so much fun!" Discord told him as he teleported again.

* * *

Discord reappeared with Chaos in the safe in front of an astonished Eggman, who was taken back slightly.

"You're back already?! Incredible!" Eggman congratulated as Discord tried to act like it was no big deal.

"Well, when you're the spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, nothing is really a challenge." He bragged. "So, what now?"

"Follow me back to my lab. We can get started right away." Eggman said as he walked back to his Eggmobile. He then entered it, before he was joined by Orbot and Cubot in the back as Discord followed. He then noticed the two of them.

"Hi there, pony!" Cubot waved to Eggman as Discord looked confused at his statement.

"Ignore him. He has no intelligence. Granted though, his crea-" Orbot began before Eggman pushed him further down in the mobile.

"Oh, don't mind these two. Let's get going!" Eggman said as the Eggmobile lifted itself in the air before flying ahead. Discord then took after it as he levitated the safe that Chaos was in.

* * *

A while later, Eggman began to descend his Eggmobile into the entrance of his base with Discord following him. The hatchet then closed as Eggman parked his vehicle before he emerged out of it alongside Orbot and Cubot. The three of them turned to face Discord while Chaos's safe levitated behind him. Discord then turned to examine this section of Eggman's lair. To him...it seemed a little...drab.

"Hmmmm...your place could use a little more...Pizazz." He commented as he snapped his fingers, transforming one of the doors into a giant clown face that opened and closed its mouth rapidly with its teeth.

Eggman formed a sour look on his face upon seeing it, which Discord didn't notice. When the Draconequus turned around, Eggman quickly forced a wide smile.

"Nice touch. I already love what you're doing with the place!" He fibbed as Discord gave him the thumbs up, which he gave back.

"Now then, let's get started on this 'plan'." Eggman suggested as he headed towards the clown door. He quickly jumped through it in order to avoid going through its teeth as Discord casually floated passed it. Orbot and Cubot tried to walk through, but the latter's lower half was caught. He then flailed his arms but it was no use. Orbot sighed and pulled his hardest to take him out, sending them both sprawling on the floor.

As Eggman and Discord walked in the former's base, Discord took a look at some of Eggman's inventions. He noticed the different kinds of badniks and EggPawns. He also observed the different kinds of machines Eggman had piloted in his attempts to crush Sonic. He then whistled out loud.

"I must say, your creations certainly look creative. But I would suggest..." Discord commented. He then snapped his fingers, making all of the robotics Eggman created to be conjoined with different mismatched parts.

Seeing this happen to his glorious creations made Eggman gasp as his face filled with horror. He then started to form a look of fury as he deeply scowled and grit his teeth. Discord didn't see this as he was busy examining what he had done.

'(How dare this imbecile mess with my genius! Why I should...)" Eggman angrily thought before he remembered why he brought Discord in the first place. He then took a deep breath and exhaled as he put his hands out.

"(Patience, I must be patient. Just a little longer and I'll have access to his powers.)"

Eggman then let out a chuckle, making Discord turn towards him.

"Hehe, brilliant, brilliant, I say! You have such good taste! You know, I'm glad I invited you here!" Eggman complimented while Discord formed a proud look as he crossed his arms.

"Thank you! Finally, someone appreciates my work!" Discord gushed.

The two of them then stopped in front of a large door that had Eggmans' symbol, a black version of his grinning silhouette. It then opened up, revealing a large chamber which in the center had two giant pods which had a red top and a large cord resting on the ground from the right pod. .The middle of the ground had 4 different green glowing dots around it. The door then closed behind Eggman and Discord.

"Now, Discord, I need you to put Chaos in that pod over there. " Eggman instructed.

Discord snapped his fingers and Chaos was instantly transported in the large jar on the right as a puddle. He formed some of the parts of his upper body such as his arms and head in an attempt to escape but it was no use as he bashed the glass in vain. Chaos was too weak and in no condition to escape.

"Ok, now what?" Discord eagerly asked the doctor.

Eggman then began to back away from the middle of the ground and put his arms behind his back. As he did, he reached for a button on his wrist.

"I just need you to stand there and...Gotcha! Eggman suddenly yelled as he pressed the button on his wrist. Discord heard the click and formed a stumped look.

The 4 corners in the middle of the ground began to glow and they released a purple magnetic pulse that surrounded Discord. Discord suddenly cried out in pain as he was violently shocked as purple electricity ran through his entire body, showcasing his x-ray briefly. After a few seconds of this, he then began to smoke as he was then tied up in by a series of blue energy rings. He then weakly looked up to see Eggman toss the cord towards him.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Eggman shouted as the cord connected with Discords body.

As it did, the cord then began to glow as Discord felt a sharp pain all over his body. He then let out a howl as inverted energy was drawn from his body by the cord into the jar on the left. Discord could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as power was sapped from every fiber of his being. When it was over, Discord let out a small gasp before he hung his head, almost unconscious. The energy stolen from him was now placed in the pod as Eggman looked on with delight.

"HoHoHo!" Discord heard Eggman say as he turned to him with a shocked and hurt look.

"What... is this? What did... you do?!" He managed to say in a weak voice.

"It's simple. I tricked you into taking all of your energy! Now that I have it, taking over this world will be a walk in the park!" Eggman gloated.

Discord couldn't believe what Eggman just said as he looked on with a sad expression full of disbelief as he couldn't stop staring at Eggman.

"But you said you wanted to help me. You said you wanted to my friend. You said I was a genius..." Discord softly said.

"Ha! Don't you see? It was all an act! I could never stomach being with annoying creature such as yourself! The only thing useful to me is your powers!" Eggman cruelly sneered.

Discord was absolutely crushed after hearing this. This was the second time he had been betrayed and he was full of shame for letting himself be tricked again. Now, he felt entirely worthless. He didn't care that he lacked any powers at all. Right now, what he cared about was that he lacked a friend in this world. He had never hoped to feel this way again but now it was too late.

"Fool me twice, shame on me." He uttered in a depressed manner as he lowered his head once more.

Meanwhile, Eggman detached the cable from Discord and placed it on the pod that Chaos was contained it. He then formed a sinister grin as there was a glimmer in his glasses.

"Now then. Let's see what happens when I do this!" Eggman yelled as he pushed the button on his wrist again.

The cord then glowed once more and this time, it began to transfer Discord's energy into the pod that Chaos was in. The resulting flash was reflected in Eggman's glasses.

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Sonic and the others alongside the Rainbooms were taking easy after all of Discord's crazy antics. They needed it after all they had been through. While the entire group was relaxing for a bit, Shadow's eyes widened as he came to a realization. He then rose up from his sitting position and looked at the others.

"Hey." He said in a loud enough voice for everyone else to turn to him.

"What's up, Faker?" Sonic questioned.

"About Discord." Shadow said, making everyone except for Fluttershy form looks of annoyance and groan slightly at the mention of his name.

"What about him? That annoying jerk is gone. We're better off without him." Rainbow Dash dismissed.

"Yes and our relaxation is charming, but in case you've forgotten, he's a magical creature from Equestria who can bend reality to his will. And now he's out of our sights to do as he pleases in this world." Shadow brought up.

The others froze as they heard Shadow's words and let them sink in as they remembered every crazy thing Discord put them through. After telling him off, they had let him run amok in their world. Sunset's eyes widened with fright.

"Shoot, Shadow's right! Discord may be a problem, but he's our problem! We were so happy to get rid of him we forgot that if he's not with us, things could get worse!" She explained as the rest of her friends exchanged looks. Sunset was absolutely correct.

"If that's the case, we then have to go find him as soon as possible." Tails stated.

"Yeah, but that fella's got a ton of magic powers. He could be anywhere. Findin' him will be like lookin' for a needle in a stack of hay." AppleJack pointed out.

"Well, I mean, we just have to look for anything that looks crazy." Silver realized.

"Or super duper fun!" Pinkie exclaimed as she placed her fist in the air.

"In any case, we should split up to cover more ground." Twilight suggested, making the others nod in return.

"Just one question. What should we do if we actually find Discord? I mean, we don't want to spend time with him but he needs to be watched." Rarity then said.

"I still want a crack at him." Knuckles growled as he raised a fist. "I call first dibs."

Fluttershy was silent as she was in thought over Discord. It was true, he had been quite a bother due to him messing up their band practice and by placing her friends in troublesome situations. But at the same time, Fluttershy remembered the pain in Discord's face when they had rejected him. It seemed as if though he truly wanted to be friends with them despite his action. She took note of how often he had said he was close friends with her Equestrian self.

"Fluttershy? What's up?" She heard Manic ask her as he saw that she was thinking over something. She then turned to face him and the others.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking about Discord. I know he did all sorts of mean things which can't be excused but...I can't shake the feeling that he really wanted us to be friends. Maybe there was a misunderstanding between us and him." Fluttershy pondered.

Hearing this made the others form mystified faces, especially Knuckles as he glared a bit.

"No way! Need I remind you that he almost tried to destroy the Master Emerald!?" He answered.

"I'm with Knuckles. Everything he did wasn't cool." Rainbow Dash added.

"I know, but there is a reason he's friend with my pony self and Princess Twilight, don't you think?" Fluttershy then said. She wasn't wrong there. The group was silent as they thought over Fluttershy's words.

"Guys, I think we should hear her out a little more. Fluttershy, go on." Tails proposed as he turned to face her.

"Thanks, Tails." Fluttershy replied. "Now, I was thinking, Sunset, you always talk to Princess Twilight in that book of yours. Maybe there's something where she mentions Discord's positive traits?"

"Huh, that could be. If so, then I must have skimmed through it. I'll take a look." Sunset agreed as she took her book from her bag. She then opened it up and started to flip through the pages.

"Let's see...here!" Sunset announced as she found the page as everyone was now focused on her. "It reads:"

 _"Sunset, Equestria is full of friendships right now. I'll tell you of one that gets my attention. Fluttershy and Discord. They always meet to have tea at her house and she really seems to enjoy his company. I don't know how she does it considering it's Discord but as she tells me, he's actually very sweet once you get to know him. I can't be the judge of that but if it's coming from Fluttershy, then it means something."_

Sunset then flipped further through her pages before she stopped at another one. "This one says:"

 _"I'm so proud of my apprentice Starlight! She managed to save all us from the Changelings and even reformed all of the Kingdom! Well, almost all of it. She didn't do it alone of course. She had help from their new leader, Thorax, Trixie and even Discord! Discord actually helped save our lives! He's even being rewarded alongside Starlight and the rest. I have to say, Discord's come a long way and this shows that he's practically accepted by us here, which I more or less approve of. Still going to keep a lookout for his tricks though. He's still the spirit of Chaos after all."_

Sunset finished reading and looked up the rest of the group. They all seemed conflicted right now. Discord had really messed with them but the letters from Princess Twilight showed another side to him that they hadn't seen yet.

"Well, we didn't get to know him that long..." Rarity admitted.

"I mean, after all...eehhh..."Manic slowly said.

"I still don't like him." Knuckles grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Now everyone really had no idea what to think of Discord. Honestly, it was a difficult situation.

"You know, let's find him first and then we'll see where it goes from there. We can decide afterward" Sonic recommended. That seemed acceptable to all the others for now as they appeared to be in compliance.

"Then it's settled. Let's break into groups and find Discord!" Sunset commanded as the team planned to spread out to search for the mischievous Draconequus.

* * *

 **Authors notes: Oh man, poor Discord! First Tirek and now Eggman! Will Sonic and the others be able to save him from Eggman's clutches? And how much of a challenge will Chaos now be? Anyway, thanks for reading, fav and review. Later and take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

Total Chaos

The group had decided to split into two teams in order to look for Discord. The first team was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sunset, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. They were tasked to see if was Discord outside of Canterlot while the others remained to search for him in the city. In order to make it easier to find the missing Draconequus, Tails had suggested his group take the Tornado in order to cover more ground. As a result, Tails was piloting it with Sunset in the passenger's seat behind. Sonic and Knuckles held on the wings of the plane as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy ponied up in order to fly alongside the plane. Theyhad left Canterlot not too long ago and the 6 of them were now soaring through the skies, keeping a lookout for Discord or anything unusual. While they were flying, Knuckles spoke up.

"Fluttershy, are you really keen on giving Discord another chance?" He asked as he turned in her direction.

"Well...you heard the pages from Sunset's journal, didn't you? I still think we should try and work things out." Fluttershy responded. Knuckles didn't seem too convinced by her answer and his face showed it.

"I'm still not so sure after he made a pretty poor first impression..." He admitted

"Come on, Knucklehead. You and I didn't get off to a good start, remember?" Sonic reminded him. "Now look at how tight we are."

Knuckles formed a slightly sour look but he didn't say anything. He would never say it out loud, but Sonic had a point there. He just turned away while Sonic smirked. He knew he was right.

"Thanks for the input, Sonic." Fluttershy said before she formed a concerned look on her face. "I hope Discord hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble."

"It could be a while until we find him. If he's not in Canterlot, he could be anywhere." Sunset brought up. " I hope we find him soon."

As they continued to fly, the group suddenly heard a loud booming noise coming from below. Fluttershy slightly yelped due to it in a startled manner while the others became more alert.

"Wow! What was that?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Could it have been Discord?" Sonic wondered.

"In any case, we need to check it out. It sounded like it was coming from below us. Fluttershy, Rainbow, I suggest you grab on to the plane. Hang on, everyone!"Tails announced as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stopped flying to take a hold of the wings at the bottom.

Tails then formed a tighter grip on the Tornado's handle as he increased its speed while he headed down towards the direction of the noise. Sonic, Knuckles and Rainbow Dash hung on more securely to the Tornado's wings while Fluttershy clutched the piece she was on for dear life as she shut her eyes. As they approached the ground, the team noticed then noticed that a large cloud of smoke was emerging from what looked like to be a large metallic base. There was a large gaping hole where the roof was, leaving behind only half of Dr. Eggman's symbol to be seen.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed as his eyes widened due to the fact that he recognized the symbol.

"Oh no, do you think that awful man might have found Discord?" Fluttershy said, her voice full of fear.

"There's only one way to find out. Tails, get us closer to there ASAP!" Sunset instructed, making Tails nod in agreement.

The Tornado began to approach Eggman's base as Tails made it go faster. When it got closer, the group could see a giant figure was rising while its appearance was concealed due to the smoke, making all of them look on in curiosity except for Fluttershy, who appeared fearful. There was a large roar as the smoke cleared, revealing the creature to be a giant version of Chaos 0 as he shook his hands throughout the air. The 6 of them were shocked by the sight of the giant behemoth as it released another roar.

"Chaos?!" Sonic yelled. "What's he doing here?!

"He must have gotten loose when Discord tried to shatter the Master Emerald!" Knuckles realized.

"Tails, can you get us to another part of the base to land? Getting near him looks quite dangerous." Sunset asked.

"On it!" He responded as Tails took the Tornado a bit lower to avoid being seen by Chaos, who was looking around frantically. As they got near his legs, Rainbow Dash noticed something at the base.

"Guys, look down there!" She said as she pointed with her finger down.

Sonic and the others turned the heads to where Rainbow Dash was at. There, they could see the inside damaged room which had two broken jars on the ground as glass covered the floor. A giant cord was near the one on the right. Electric wires were dangling everywhere as there were holes in the wall with other parts having cracks. In the far left, Eggman was lying down on the ground with a dazed expression as his clothes were singed and there were holes in his gloves. Tails then made the Tornado descend to the area before it landed on the edge of the room. He and his 5 friends then got off the plane as they rushed towards Eggman.

"Yo, Egghead!" Eggman heard Sonic call out to him, making him lift his head weakly. He turned to Sonic and the rest of the team coming towards him as he coughed and rose up slightly. He then stretched out his back as he faced all 6 of them.

"What happened here?!" Sunset questioned while Eggman adjusted his glasses. One lens was cracked.

"A disaster! Chaos has gone out of control and he's destroying my entire base!" Eggman cried as he pointed to the giant water creature that was rampaging through Eggman's lair, leaving it in a sorry state as he marched through it.

"How did Chaos get that big anyway?! Eggman, what did you do?!" Knuckles demanded as he shook an angry fist.

Eggman formed a slightly embarrassed look as he noticed the 6 faces glaring at him.

"Heh, well you see, I managed to get my hands on a new kind of energy source. I tried to transfer it to Chaos to place him under my control!" Eggman explained with a diabolical smile and his hand raised up before he weakly sighed. "But it was too much for him to handle and now he's on a rampage."

"Told you!" Orbot called from the behind, making Eggman scowl.

"Where did this energy source come from?" Tails inquired.

Before Eggman could elaborate further, the team heard the sound of weak coughing coming from behind them. They turned around to see the source was Discord, who was lying on the ground. His entire body was withered and gray while his eyelids were barely open. He wore a pained look on his face that was either emotional or physical. He then moaned slightly.

"Discord!" Fluttershy gasped as she quickly went to his side. She then was joined by her friends as they surrounded him. Fluttershy then grabbed him by his head and lifted it up as Discord coughed once more.

"Fluttershy?" He said in a small voice as he saw her worried look. He turned his head slightly to see the others. They all seemed troubled to see Discord in this state save for Knuckles, who seemed more taken aback though as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Wow, he doesn't look so good." Rainbow Dash observed.

"How'd you end up like this?" Tails questioned.

"After I left all of you, I was alone to reflect on how I blew it." Discord started with remorse, causing the parties expression to soften slightly. Even Knuckles's.

"Then, this scientist stumbled upon me. He said he was there to cheer me up and that he wanted to be my friend. I was so down from before I accepted. I thought I finally found someone in this world who could accept me. But it was all a lie. The moment we entered his lair, he trapped me and stole all my energy to give to that water monster. I was played like a fool...again." Discord finished, clearly feeling regretful towards all the events that had happened as his eyes began to water.

Fluttershy and the group now looked at Discord, feeling sorry for everything that happened to him. It was partially their fault.

"Discord, we're so sorry." Sunset told him.

"Yeah, we were mad, but we didn't want this to happen." Sonic added.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I should never have toyed with you the way I did." Discord replied as he covered his face with his hands before he turned to Sonic Tails and Knuckles. "I'm truly am sorry for what I did to you three. My selfishness has cost me my magic and friendship again. When am I going to learn?"

"Discord, don't beat yourself up over this. You made a mistake but we're willing to talk things over with you." Fluttershy said as she tried to comfort him, but it didn't seem to be working. Discord still had a melancholic face.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others shot Eggman a dirty look, who raised his hands in defense.

"Eggman, this mess is on you!" Knuckles angrily scolded.

"Look, we don't have time to point fingers. Right now Chaos is going to destroy everything and as much as I hate to say this...I need your help to stop him." Eggman reluctantly said.

"Why should we help you?" Rainbow Dash shot back.

"Because if you don't, Chaos will destroy everything else !" Eggman answered as he threw his hands up in the air.

"He's right. What if he lets loose and heads for the city?" Sunset said.

"Fine then, Egghead, we'll help you take down Chaos." Sonic complied. "But first, how did you steal Discord's powers anyway?

"With that." Eggman said as he pointed to the large cord which was damaged with wires emerging from it as it laid near the broken jars. Tails and Sunset both headed towards it to take a look.

"Hmmm...this thing is shaken up, pretty badly., but with time, the two of us can fix it. Tails stated as Sunset nodded.

"Cool. Knux, Dash, you guys help me distract Chaos while Tails and Sunset work on that thing Eggman help them out." Sonic ordered.

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Anytime!" Knuckles agreed as he put his fist together.

"Hey, since when do I take orders from you?!" Eggman snapped.

"We don't have time for this nonsense. The longer it takes, the more Chaos'll wreck your lab!" Knuckles told him while Eggman slightly. Sonic then turned to Fluttershy

"Fluttershy, make sure Discord is ok." Sonic told her.

"I will." She said while Discord still turned away with shame.

"All right then!. Let's show that giant water leak what we can do!" Rainbow Dash stated as she flew off towards Chaos, leaving a Rainbow trail. Sonic and Knuckles then headed after her.

Chaos was destroying Eggman's base even further as his hands smashed it while the three of them got closer to him.

"Yo, Chaos, you're going down like it's 1999! " Sonic taunted, getting the creature's attention as it turned around to see him, Knuckles and Rainbow Dash heading in his direction.

Chaos let out a loud roar and stretched his giant arm, forcing the three of them to split up to avoid its impact as it caused the ground to rumble. Chaos then stretched his other arm to try and crush them but Sonic and his friends managed to avoid the blow once more. Chaos then kept trying to smash the team. Sonic and Rainbow Dash had no problem moving out of harm's way using their speed. Knuckles, on the other hand, had a little more difficulty as he jumped to evade Chaos's blows. While Chaos wasn't hitting any of them, it was hard to get close to him to do any damage.

"Sonic, we can't do anything like this!" Knuckles yelled as he rolled to dodge Chaos's arm.

Chaos then lifted up both of his arms and brought them crashing down on the ground. The three of them moved out their path and were unharmed. Rainbow Dash saw an opening due to this move of Chaos.

"Guys, we can move up its arm to attack!" She instructed to her two friends.

Knuckles jumped to Chaos's right arms and released a barrage of punches with colossal strength, stunning Chaos for a while. Sonic ran up the left arm with Rainbow Dash flying by as they headed for his head. When they got closer, Sonic then turned into a blue streak as he charged through Chaos's face many times. Rainbow Dash did a similar maneuver as she dashed towards the monster with her fists spread out. However, their attacks weren't doing any damage and more annoying him. Chaos used his other arm to try and swat Knuckles away, who jumped back to avoid being crushed. Now with both arms, Chaos brought his hands closer to his face as he blocked Sonic's blow, sending him on the ground. He then tried to grab Rainbow Dash, forcing her to fly back down.

"Ok, so far, not off to the best start." Sonic said dryly as he skidded on the floor.

Chaos lifted his face up as he released a series of yellow energy bullets from his mouth, much to the party's astonishment..

"Wow, since when could he do that?!" Knuckles cried.

The yellow energy bullets rained down, forcing Sonic's team to dodge the incoming strikes as they made small explosions on the ground. Meanwhile, Tails, Sunset and Eggman noticed a few blasts coming towards them and split up as they jumped away to avoid contact.

"We have to hurry!" Sunset yelled as she went to regroup with the other two.

Fluttershy pulled Discord behind a section of the wall to take cover as mini explosions formed around them. She closed her eyes and clutched Discord tight as she heard the many blasts. The latter looked on sadly at all the destruction.

The bullets stopped raining down, giving Sonic's group a chance to attack. They then began to charge to Chaos again once more. This time, Chaos shook his body slightly, causing it to turn from being made of water to being made of solid ice! The team looked on with disbelief as they stopped in their tracks while Chaos let out another roar.

"Seriously?!" Rainbow Dash complained.

Chaos then fired an ice beam from his mouth as he dragged it towards Sonic's party. Knuckles moved out of the way and hid behind debris for cover as the beam came to him, slightly freezing it. Meanwhile, the blast started to follow Sonic and Rainbow Dash as it forze other parts in its path. The two of them then slid as the beam got closer, moving out if it's way as it froze a portion of Eggman's base in half. Sonic and Rainbow Dash, now joined by Knuckles turned to Chaos and started to approach him once more. Chaos tried to crush them once more with his arms. This time when he did, he left behind ice spikes after each strike, making it more difficult for the three heroes to dodge. Sonic and Rainbow Dash had to swerve to avoid the ice, while Knuckles smashed through it using his fist. Chaos saw that Knuckles was preoccupied with this and tried to smash him again. Knuckles saw the shadow of Chaos's arm and his eyes widened as he leaped out of the way. When Chaos's arm came crashing down, Knuckles charged towards it as a downward spiral drill, causing it crack while Knuckles held it in place.

"Of course, with ice, he's slower and easier to damage. Nice thinking Knux!" Sonic praised.

Sonic used his boost as he ran across Chaos's arm towards his head. When he hit Chaos square in the face, it made a giant crack, causing Chaos to be blown back slightly. Rainbow Dash flew back high in the air before she came towards Chaos at high speed. When she collided with him, she made a small rainbow wave, blowing Chaos back even further and making the crack across his face deeper as he let out another roar and flailed back.

"Yeah! That's it! Keep it up!" Sonic stated as he came down on the floor next to Knuckles and Rainbow.

Chaos managed to regain his composure as he looked down at his three foes. Chaos then inhaled widely before he then exhaled, releasing a gigantic icy gust of wind towards the team, catching them in it. Sonic and Rainbow Dash tried to move forward in the wind, but parts of their body's starting getting frozen. Knuckles struggled with the attack as he kept breaking through ice that was on him. However, the wave was too strong and the three of them were now partially frozen. Afterward, Chaos's body released an orange wave, transforming him into a being made of fire and fixing his cracks, much to Sonic and his friends' dread.

"How are we supposed to fight that?!' Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Chaos started to bring his hand down to the trapped heroes. Thinking quickly, Sonic then began to move his legs rapidly in place, forming a figure 8 motion. He increased his speed and then released a blue shockwave against the ground, freeing himself. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and concentrated further on her element of loyalty, which placed her in a blue aura and gave her the strength to break the ice as she flew up. Knuckles clenched his fist and then released a flaming spiral upper as he shattered the ice around his body. Now free, the three of them dashed out of the way as Chaos's arm came crashing down. They then looked on in shock as they saw the melted floor.

"Fall back!" Sonic told his allies.

Sonic's team then started to retreat as Chaos then began to fire a series of fire beams from his mouth in an attempt to hit them. Knuckles open a piece of the ground in order to defend himself as Sonic and Rainbow Dash zipped around to avoid being hit.

"We can't get close to him without getting fried!" Knuckles shouted as Chaos continued his onslaught.

Eggman looked on as Chaos's beams started to damage his base even further as it was now melted and smoldering. His face was full of anger as he rose up, interrupting the work on the cable as Sunset and Tails turned to see him.

"My base! It's getting ruined!' The doctor shouted.

"Eggman, we have to focus. The sooner we finish this cable, the less damage to your lair can happen." Sunset told him.

"Bah! I can't let this continue!" Eggman declared as he pressed a button his wrist. "Egg Pawns, attack!"

Suddenly from the various holes in the room, Eggman's foot soldiers, orange round shaped robots, began to swarm the area and charged towards Chaos wielding lasers and past Sonic's group.

"Eggman, what gives?!" Sonic yelled.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself!" He answered.

The Egg Pawns avoided Chaos's blast and began to fire at the fiery behemoth. Their blast had no effect on it and Chaos stopped firing his beams to look down at them. A blue pulse then went through Chao's body as he was now made of pure energy. From his head, Chaos then fired a series of blue beams towards the Egg Pawns. When they hit them, blue swirls appeared underneath the Egg Pawns as they then vanished while Eggman looked on with a stumped face.

"Where did they go?' He questioned.

Above, many blue swirls appeared and then Eggman's robots started to fall ground. Sonic and the others gave Eggman an annoyed look, while Eggman wore a defeated expression.

"Really helping there, Eggman! Knuckles yelled.

As the Egg Pawns fell, Sonic dashed through them as a blue streak while Knuckles hit them away. Rainbow Dash then bumped them away from her as she flew with a rainbow trail, making Eggman's eyes widened.

"Hey! Don-" He started to say before Tails interrupted him.

"Eggman! We still need your help for the finishing touches!" He told him.

Eggman then looked down to see Tails and Sunset with the cable and he placed his finger on his chin. It looked almost complete as there was a small opening in the side. Eggman came down and took a few tools to add a few final adjustments to it before he closed it up. After he did, the center began to glow.

"It's all good to go!."Eggman announced loud enough for everyone to hear as Tails and Sunset smiled with relief.

"Great! Now, all we have to do is get it to Chaos!" Rainbow Dash said.

"On it!" Sonic quickly said as he ran towards Tails, Sunset and Eggman to retrieve the cord.

As he was, an indigo wave went through Chaos's body, transforming his body once more. This time, Chaos was now made of blue crackling electricity. Chaos then slammed his downs on Eggman's base and the entire base began to shake. Sonic began to lose his balance as he fell forward while the group and Eggman wobbled.

"What's he doing?!" Sunset yelled in a quizzical manner.

After the shaking ended, blue electricity then began to fire everywhere crazily. Rainbow Dash narrowly avoid it from the sky before her right wing was zapped, making her wince in pain and grip it as she headed towards the ground. Luckily, Knuckles caught her before she went splat. However, afterward, electricity came down in front of the two of them, blowing them back. They then hid behind some debris for cover. Sonic was using his speed to avoid the incoming strikes, but he was stuck like that due to how quick the electricity was. Eggman, Tails, and Sunset took cover near the fallen wall while Fluttershy gripped Discord more tightly.

"With all this electricity, we can't get close to Chaos in order to connect the cable with him! Eggman shouted.

Discord looked on at the situation everyone was in. He then noticed incoming electricity towards him and Fluttershy and formed a look of panic.

"Fluttershy, get away!" He yelled as he suddenly rose up and shoved Fluttershy away from him.

As Fluttershy was blown away, she saw Discord being struck by electricity as he cried out in pain. Her face was filled with horror at the sight.

"Discord!" She shrieked, gathering everyone else's attention as they turned to see Discord lying limp on the floor as smoke emerged from him. He wasn't moving at all. Sonic's friends looked on with concern at the sight while Eggman just seemed more amazed. Fluttershy looked distraught as she saw Discord in that state.

"Discord! Are yo-" She called out as she tried to reach out but a flash of electricity blocked her path, forcing her to look on with a helpless expression.

Meanwhile, Tails saw the whole thing as he looked out. As he turned, he saw his plane near the edge of Eggman's base. Seeing this gave him an idea as he turned to face Sunset and Discord.

"We need to attach the cord to Chaos, but we can't if he's like this." Tails told them. "If I can get to my plane, I can distract him long enough for the cord to be attached. But I can't get to it with him zapping at us."

Sunset thought about what Tails's said before her eyes lit up. She had thought of something to help him.

"I think I know what to do." She said as she turned to Eggman. She then pressed a button on his wrist, which he wasn't expecting.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" He snapped.

"Making a diversion. Look." Sunset answered.

Tails, Sunset and Eggman turned around to see that now a swarm of Eggpawns like before started to enter the room again. As they did, they were struck by the electricity, making them explode.

"My robots!" Eggman moaned outlaid.

"Tails, the robots will be the perfect diversion. They'll take the brunt of the electricity, letting you be able to head to your plane." Sunset explained to him as Tails formed a smile on his face.

"Awesome! Thanks, Sunset!" Tails replied as he began to run towards his plane. Like Sunset said, the Eggpawns were being destroyed by the electricity and taking the brunt of the strikes, giving Tails room to reach his plane. He had to avoid a few explosions but he managed to get to it. Tails then climbed into the cockpit of the Tornado and turned on the engine as the plane started to move across the ground. It then took off in the air as the others looked on.

"All right, way to go, little bro!" Sonic called out as he gave Tails the thumbs up while he took shelter behind a broken wall.

Tails then flew the Tornado towards Chaos and flew past him, getting the monsters attention as he removed his hands from Eggman's base. He then tried to swat Tails out of the air as he moved his plane around and about, causing all the electricity to stop. This allowed the rest of the group to reassemble where Sunset was while Chaos was preoccupied with Tails. Fluttershy frantically rushed over to where Discord was and checked on him. He wasn't looking so good as his breathing was faint and he was still out cold. She then took him up and carried him over to where her friends were.

"Perfect! Now, all we need is to connect the cord to Chaos."Sunset said to the team.

"Man, I'd love to do it, but my wings too hurt for me to even fly." Rainbow Dash said as she winced in pain and held her wing.

"I'll do it." Fluttershy suddenly offered, making her on the receiving end of many surprised looks. It was odd to hear the shy and timid Fluttershy offer to do something bold.

"Fluttershy, are you sure about this?"Knuckles said in a quizzical tone.

She then gave him a look full of determination. "I have to for Discord's sake."

"Ok then...you got this, Fluttershy." Sonic told her as he gave her the thumbs up while Sunset handed her the cable.

"Oh good, place all of our lives in the hands of the crybaby." Eggman sarcastically said, making the receiving end of many hostile looks. He then noticed this.

"What?!" He said in a defensive tone with a shrug.

"Ignore him. Fluttershy, be safe." Sunset cautioned as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Fluttershy nodded as she took the cord in her hand. She attached one end to Discord and gripped the other end with her right hand. While carrying Discord, she then began to fly up in the air towards Chaos. Honestly, it was a struggle carrying both him and the cord and as she got closer to Chaos, Fluttershy felt the fear rising in her. However, Discord needed her help and this was her only chance. She then flew on, full of confidence.

Chaos did not notice her coming as he was still distracted by Tails. When Fluttershy got close enough, she tossed the cable towards Chaos's head, causing it to make direct contact. As it did, the cord began to glow bright blue once more and it started to extract inverted energy from Chaos, who let out a giant scream as he stopped trying to hit Tails. The energy then began to reach Discord, making Fluttershy let go as she flew down to the ground. While the energy was transferred to him, Discord floated in the air and was surrounded by an aura of inverted colors. His body began to regain its color and his wounds started to heal. Chaos, on the other hand, was getting smaller and smaller as his body turned back to being made of water as the team and Eggman watched. Eventually, Chaos returned to normal size as a water puddle while in the air, Discord's eyes began to flicker before he opened them.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I feel great!" He yelled as he did a giant stretch, generating a white flash as the group, even Knuckles looked relieved to see him ok.

Discord then descended down to the ground to where they were and the moment his feet touched the floor, Fluttershy instantly threw her arms around him, making his eyes widen.

"Discord, I'm so glad you're ok!" Fluttershy exclaimed."You saved my life!"

"No, Fluttershy, you saved mine."Discord told her as the hug ended before he turned to her friends and smiled. "All of you."

Tails then began to park the Tornado on the floor and he went to rejoin the others. Meanwhile, Knuckles rushed to the puddle that was Chaos to see him reforming his body. When he was done, Chaos seemed slightly dazed but Knuckles helped him stand up.

"Chaos! Don't worry, I'll take you back to the Master Emerald." Knuckles promised him.

"Discord, we're glad you're not too hurt." Sunset said as Knuckles and Tails got closer to the team.

"I must say, I appreciate you went through all of this just for me!"Discord gushed. "You all tried to find me, so you do care!"

"And the fact we can't let someone as crazy as you on the loose." Sonic said with a smirk, making him blush slightly. Discord's eyes then landed on Rainbow Dash and he noticed her singed wing and her wincing in pain.

"Allow me."He said as he snapped his fingers, fixing her wing as she turned to it with a huge smile on her face.

"That is awesome! Thanks, Discord!" Rainbow Dash expressed with joy.

"Well, it's the least I can do."He told her. Discord turned to his right and his sights were set on Chaos. He then formed a shameful look and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Chaos, was it? It appears I owe you a huge apology. I'm sorry for getting you wrapped up in all of this. Truly" Discord told him with remorse.

Chaos then nodded his head with approval.

"I think it means he-Hey, where do you think you're going!" Knuckles suddenly yelled as he turned around to see Eggman trying to tiptoe away. When Eggman heard this, he clenched his teeth as he turned to see the glares of Sonic and the others. He then formed a nervous expression on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. When he saw Discord's menacing look, he gulped.

"Oh, heh heh, Discord...about what I said earlier...well...seeing as my lab got destroyed in the process, I'd say I was punished enough for earlier. Besides, I helped too, y'know. So..water under the bridge?" Eggman sheepily said.

Discord didn't look amused at all. He then snapped his fingers, enveloping Eggman in a white flash. When the flash was gone, the Eggmobile was floating above. Eggman was attached to it via chain like a wrecking ball as he swung back and forth. He had a panicked look on his face as he flailed around like a small child being carried against his will.

"Get me down! Get me down!" He ordered.

From the wreckage, Orbot and Cubot came out from underneath. Discord saw them and snapped his fingers, placing them inside the Eggmobile suddenly.

"Have fun with your ride, boys!" Discord called out to them.

"Oh, goodie! I'll drive!" Cubot said happily as he took control of the vehicle, much to Eggman's dismay.

"Wait, don't!" He pleaded, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

Cubot then took the Eggmobile for a ride. As it flew, Eggman crashed into the walls of what was left of his lab as he cried out in pain. The group and Discord looked on as they began to chuckle at the sight.

"Ok, now that's funny!" Sonic said as he patted Discord on the back.

"Come on, let's get back to CHS." Fluttershy suggested to her friends as they began to head in the direction towards the Tornado.

* * *

 **Authors notes: Well, that was quite the Chaotic event! I wonder how long Eggman is going to be stuck like that, serves him right though. Now that they've found Discord, what do you think will happen next? Any thanks for reading, fav and review. Later and take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

Friends at Last

Back at Canterlot High in front of the statue, Shadow, Manic, and Silver were standing with the rest of the Rainbooms to discuss Discord's whereabouts. From the looks on their faces, it was clear they were not successful in finding him in the city.

"We searched the entire city and not a sighting of Discord or anything out of the ordinary." Shadow explained.

"Which is a total bummer as that means no fun!" Pinkie exclaimed from the back, causing everyone else to give her slightly annoyed looks, which she then noticed.

"Ohhh and it also means Discord's not here." She added as she blushed a little.

"Then that means he could be anywhere in our world. That's not reassuring."AppleJack said as she crossed her arms.

"Let's hope that Sonic and the others actually found him. If not, we could be-" Silver started to say before he was interrupted by the presence of a large white flash that appeared before him and the others, catching their attention. In front of them were Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Sunset, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Discord. They had surprised looks on their faces as Discord rubbed his fist across his chest.

"-Anywhere." Silver finished as he looked on at the sight along with the others.

"There, I saved us the distance of the trip back." Discord stated.

"Yeah, but we were going to take my plane with us. You left it at Eggman's base!" Tails shouted, making Discord turn to him.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Discord replied as he snapped his fingers once more, causing the Tornado to appear behind the group as it made a loud crashing sound on the ground. Tails turned around to see it and thankfully, it was in one piece.

"Problem solved." Discord said as he placed his arm around him.

"Wow, you guys actually found him!" Twilight stated as her group walked up to Sonic's and Discord. "How'd you do it so fast?"

"Well, it turns out Discord was captured by Eggman, got his powers stolen and transferred to a giant Chaos and got them back after we had to fight it." Sonic casually explained as he pointed his fist back to the Discord as the rest of his friends listened on.

"You got captured by Eggman? How? Can't you like warp reality?" Manic asked as Discord covered his face in a paper bag to avoid eye contact.

"It wasn't...my proudest moment..considering this was the second time I let myself be fooled." He responded his tone full of embarrassment before he caused the bag disappear as he faced the others

"But I admit, it did end up teaching me a valuable lesson. How you shouldn't take friendship for granted and due to it, I would like to say...I'm sorry for my actions." He continued in a sincere tone, making Shadow raise eyebrow while the rest of team he had placed clearly weren't expecting this as they turned towards each other.

"Is that so?" Shadow said with some skepticism as he folded his arms. He wasn't sure how much he bought Discord's apology.

"He really is." Fluttershy said as she came to Discord's defense and looked up at him. "He risked his own life to save mine back there."

"Discord, the reason we went out to look for you is because we read in my journal how Princess Twilight explained that you can be a good and reliable friend. That made us reconsider how we treated you and I have to say, you proved it was true." Sunset told the Draconeques.

"Wow, Princess Twilight writes about me?! I truly am flattered. I knew she thought highly of me." Discord responded as he made a small figure of himself standing proudly while Princess Twilight looked on in awe. He then turned to face the entire group with a serious look.

"Are you all really willing to give me another chance?" Discord inquired

"I'd say you deserve it! Sonic said as he gave Discord the thumbs up.

"I'm cool with that. You even fixed my wing!" Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"I guess you're not that bad." Knuckles reluctantly admitted while he crossed his arms and turned away.

"Well, we have forgiven our past friends for their mishaps." Rarity thought out loud.

"And ya did save Fluttershy's life, so that helps." AppleJack brought up.

"After everything, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Silver said. "I know from personal experience about someone trying to make up for their mistakes."

"Ehhh, while you did try to banish me to a series of dimensions, but seeing as you got captured by Eggman, I guess that's your karma and you did say sorry." Manic said with a shrug.

"If we're friends, then that means more cotton candy clouds!" Pinkie shrieked at the thought as she happily gripped her face.

"If my friends trust you, I do too." Twilight commented.

"I already risked my neck out for you, so there's my answer." Tails reminded Discord.

"Discord, I think you're good to go." Fluttershy told him as Discord look at her friends, who were now giving him looks of acceptance, save for Shadow.

"What about you? Discord asked he teleported around Shadow and peered down into his face.

Shadow's expression didn't change and he just turned around. Discord backed up as he turned to Fluttershy with a shrug.

"That's his way of saying yes." She answered. "I think."

"Oh, then it's settled! It looks like this trip was a good idea! I've made so many new friends in such a short time!" He said happily. "Wait until I tell Princess Twilight that I made more friends than she did in a single go!"

Discord then formed a tally board that read 'Twilight' on one end and his name on the other. He had 13 tally marks written underneath his name while Twilight only had seven.

"That's not really the point of Friendship," Sunset told him as Discord looked down to see her. The tally board disappeared and he rolled his eyes slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, fine, I guess you're right." He agreed before he then flew forward in front of his new friends.

"So, now that we're all friends, what should we do? Now that I promise not to use my magic to mess with you." Discord said as he surrounded everyone in a long list that was covered with activities. Fluttershy and the others then emerged from the pile that covered them.

"First, I was thinking, could you change the statue back?" Fluttershy requested as she pointed to the CHS statue, which still looked like Discord, who then flew over it as he leaned against it.

"Are you sure? I think it looks nice." He replied.

The group then gave Discord a look and he sighed. He reluctantly snapped his fingers and the statue turned back to being one of a majestic white horse.

"Sweet, good as new!" Sonic answered as the others gave him nods of agreement.

Discord then formed a giant grin on his face as he then stretched his arms out to grab the entire group in for a giant hug. Everyone, save for Shadow just slightly smiled due to it as Discord held them tightly. After a while, he then teleported in a green flash.

In the interdimensional hyperspace generated by Chaos Control, Shadow was moving through it at high speed. Before he could reach his destination, Discord's stretched hand suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him by his collar, much to his astonishment. Shadow was then dragged back into Discord's group hug, much to his dismay.

"Don't ruin the moment." Discord whispered to him as Shadow sighed and just let it happen.

Discord then let everyone go as they came down on the floor. As he did, his eyes widened as he had an idea.

"I just thought of the perfect thing! Let's all head to Fluttershy's for a tea party!" Discord suggested as Pinkie made a huge smile.

"You're speaking my language!" She excitedly said.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy had a stumped look as she put her hand on her chin.

"Oh well, I said before I've never been a drinker of tea, but I guess I can start with my friends." She said.

"I don't even like tea." Manic said out loud before Discord teleported between him and Fluttershy as he put his arms around them. He then turned to Manic as he made a puppy dog face, making him sigh.

"But I guess I could learn to like it." He then said, causing Discord to beam.

With all that was done, Discord and his new friends then began to walk over to Fluttershy's house to do just as he suggested. He had a feeling that he was going to enjoy the rest of his vacation from now on.

* * *

 **Authors notes: And that does it for my Discord and Chaos story! It was something I've been planning for a while, so I'm glad I actually came around to writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it and keep out on the lookout for more of my work! Any thanks for reading, fav and review. Later and take care.**


End file.
